Demon's Light
by silvergryphon06
Summary: People always say that time heals all wounds, given a chance. What no one ever mentions is that for the scars to fade, they have to be exposed to light. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! I couldn't resist trying my hand at a good ole Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Hot men, awesome fights, and beautiful old 90's nostalgia...*sigh* Not to mention, I have a bit of an infatuation with the orange haired lug with a big heart. Anyhoo, please let me know what you all think. Reviews, favorites, and follows are always welcomed! Enjoy!_**

**_Edit: This is the reposting of the older What the Heart Wants. While it isn't a complete revamp, it is a cleaned up, more evenly paced version. For those of you that were reading and enjoying the previous incarnation, I hope you'll continue to show love and support for the story. Thank you! :D_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a gremlin, and even that isn't certain.**

* * *

Kuwabara hunched over on the bench, resting his arms on his massive thighs and his chin was cupped in his hands. The temple garden was quiet, a gentle breeze ruffling his bright orange hair.

It had only been two years.

Her voice had been soft, as gentle as the person who had spoken. He remembered that much, letting out a breath. The words had been carefully chosen, her small hands hovering over his arm as she tried to explain her people's nature to him. She would not make another like her brother; she could not make another being suffer like that. He respected her for it, told her that it only made him love her more. Blue hair had swished lightly when she had shaken her head with a sad expression. She had thought he didn't understand.

He had. He just hadn't wanted to accept it.

She had been the entire reason he had fought year after year, why he had studied so hard, to make a life for them some day. Kuwabara had realized the moment he saw her face that it didn't matter how strong he got, or what he accomplished on his own. He wasn't as stupid as some were led to believe. Even so, what she needed, he couldn't give it to her, no matter what he did.

It had taken two years for him to come to terms with that.

His eyes closed and he thought he could still feel the ghost of her fingers against his cheek. When he opened them again, he just felt his own large hands mimicking the touch. So, he was just fooling himself. If he was going to be completely honest, he probably had always been fooling himself. Twin fists appeared in front of him as he struggled with a myriad of emotions.

Dammit, he couldn't even remember what her face looked like!

Loving her had given him hope, motivation, and without that these last couple of years, he'd felt lost, without purpose. He'd graduated on time, gotten top marks—Hell, he'd even trained enough with the old woman enough to beat Urameshi from time to time. His achievements had accomplished what he had wanted. He had nearly forgotten her. Her features, what her voice really sounded like, even the exact shade of her eyes; he had memorized it all and now it eluded him. So why did he feel so damned guilty, like he had betrayed her memory. The most awful part, the worst sin he had committed—was that he didn't even hurt anymore.

Those same fists slammed into the stone bench, one on each side of his powerful frame. At six foot three and all muscle, he was an impressive figure, even by demon standards. So it wouldn't have surprised anyone to see the substantial cracks that had spidered out from the impact.

"Careful, moron, or I'm going to replace that bench with you."

Kuwabara looked up to see the master of the temple with her trademark smirk. He glanced down and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Sorry Genkai," he mumbled and stood. Genkai's gaze followed him up and she shook her head.

"You know that she's beyond your reach now, don't you? So what's the point of beating yourself up over it? Now, get your head out of the clouds and follow me."

Kuwabara looked at the old woman with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment. A real man does not get caught working out his feelings. Still, he followed her out of the garden and into the forest that surrounded the temple, pushing his thoughts into the back of his mind for later, or so he hoped. It was a silent trek, Kuwabara shoving his hands in his pockets. He blew out a breath as a curl threatened to fall into his line of vision. The muscles of his arms bunched as his fists clenched within his pockets. He shook his head to clear it. He plainly had too much time to think these days.

"At least you got that right, moron."

Kuwabara's head jerked up at the dry tone and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had thought he had gotten past that thinking out loud habit once he had turned eighteen.

"Some things just don't change."

"Alright, cut it out! Now you're just being creepy!"

"Heh, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Kuwabara grumbled under his breath and kicked lightly at a small rock with his foot, sending it tumbling out of his way. It spun in the air before plopping back into the grass several yards away but only after it had knocked gently against something that was leaning on a nearby tree. Genkai turned slightly to the left with a snort. Before Kuwabara could ask, there was a spike of energy and a rush of wind. Kuwabara ducked just in time, as a white and red blur shot past his head with a laugh.

He straightened with a huge grin, pumping his fists into the air.

"Jin!"

Two blurs suddenly appeared beside him as the wind master hovered in the air with his toothy smile. Kuwabara glanced to his right and lifted his hand in a lazy salute, still grinning. Kurama and Urameshi must have felt Jin's energy as soon as he crossed the barrier between worlds. Neither of them lived far from the temple anymore, preferring to stay close to where the veil was thinnest, just in case. More often than not, the demons that came across were a friendly lot, but there were still those who disagreed with Yusuke's tournament, who still wanted to not only eat humans, but also conquer them.

Yusuke mimicked the larger man's earlier pose as the red-headed demon landed softly, his pointed ears wiggling happily.

"Jin! What the hell are you doin' here, man? Shouldn't you be training for next year?"

"Oye, Yusuke and pals, been a bit too long since ya popped in ta see me, now ain't it?"

Kuwabara barely caught the words, Jin's strange accent and fast speech almost indecipherable. Yusuke put his arms behind his head as Kurama loosely crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can't imagine that you merely 'popped' over just to say hello," Kurama murmured, one of his vividly green eyes slanting towards Genkai, who was standing quietly. Then she snorted.

"Always the intelligent one. No, he's not here for a social chat. While Yusuke's urge to caption the obvious continues to amaze me, it was fortunate that you both responded so quickly. At least I'll die with the comforting knowledge that my death will be avenged when that day comes around again."

"Not funny, Grandma!" Yusuke was still somewhat sensitive about his failure to protect his teacher from Toguro, to which Genkai let out a short bark of a laugh.

"Who said I was joking, dimwit? At any rate," she turned her attention to Jin, who was sitting cross-legged a few feet off the ground, "why don't you tell her she can come out now?"

Jin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a vocal sound from the trees.

"There be no need for that, Master Genkai, I be quite able ta see with me own eyes that if they don't be attackin' Jin, it be doubtful they'll be attackin' me."

Kuwabara's ears nearly tingled at the soft lilting quality to the voice, a musical way of speaking that was nearly identical to Jin's strange talk in speed and inflection. A figure lifted itself from the tree trunk that it had been reclining against.

The first thing to emerge from the shadows was a pair of thick leather boots, which were attached to a pair of long legs clad in baggy, darkly green cargo pants. Yusuke let out a low whistle and Kuwabara had to silently agree as his eyes traveled up, following the lines of those limbs to the exposed, toned midriff, slender fingers hooking into belt loops occupied by a thick brown belt and emphasizing the feminine curve of her waist. Finally, after taking in the bright yellow of her t-shirt, he pulled his grey eyes up to her face.

It wasn't anything extraordinarily beautiful in the standard male verdict about such things, but she was pretty. Her features somewhat resembled Jin's, impish, with wide cerulean eyes, sharp canines revealed when she smiled. A small horn protruded from her forehead, the base of which was concealed with bushy, wavy locks the color of spring leaves, most of it confined in a thick braid. Two pointy ears poked out from the thick mane on each side of her face and they gave a small wiggle.

She tilted her head as her gaze slid over the three young men and Kuwabara could tell she was assessing them, until it rested on the floating wind demon. Her lips curved into a smirk.

"Ya always was one to waste yer energy, to be sure. Showin' off as usual," she chuckled as she stepped forward, "that's why ya lost tha last time ya was in a tournament or don' ya be rememberin'? Probably why ya lost tha time before that to this lot."

Jin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the young woman.

"I don' be recallin' askin' for yer opinion on the matter," he replied with a pout, obviously possessing his own sore spots.

Kurama nodded to himself. "Jin, this is your sister, is it not?"

The girl's smirk widened, her hand curling across her bare stomach in a polite gesture as she bowed from the waist.

"Aye, that I am. Carawyn be tha name me mother gave me. I reckon it'd be rude ta be changin' it now," she straightened, her eyes touching on each of their faces briefly, "Tha Reikai Tantei be needin' no introductions, to be sure."

She ran her fingers over the locks that covered the back of her head with a light chuckle, her ears wiggling. Jin couldn't seem to keep back his own grin, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

"She's me older sister, but only by a few minutes. Somethin' she's never lettin' me be forgettin', so I be sayin'."

Yusuke looked between the two doubtfully.

"Twins? You don't look that much alike."

"Dimwit, twins aren't always identical or have you forgotten Hiei in the past two years since he's been in the Makai?"

Kuwabara nodded. Yukina had discovered her brother's identity not too long after Urameshi had returned.

Boy, had she been pissed.

When Hiei had crossed the barrier in order to attend Yusuke and Keiko's wedding, she had confronted him about it. Kuwabara suppressed a shiver, remembering just how cold the reception room had turned when her crimson eyes had landed on her brother's. Everyone's hackles had risen as she had slowly crossed the room, taken her twin by the wrist and had calmly led him outside. No one was entirely certain what had been said between the two. Hiei had returned with frostbite burns but undoubtedly more relaxed than anyone had ever seen him. That was also the day Kuwabara had learned of their relationship. He had been happy for Yukina, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the shrimp had been the lovely ice maiden's brother. If he had paid any attention back then, maybe he would have seen it. Maybe he could have-

He was brought out of his memories abruptly by Carawyn's melodious voice.

"Well, we're not bein' exactly twins, either, to be sure. We be havin' four other brothers, though we all be from tha same litter, to be sayin'. But Jin here," she paused to poke the redhead in the ribs, "this one is bein' me favorite. None of the rest of 'em are nearly as entertainin'."

"Wait, what?" Urameshi's eyes were bulging. "You mean, you were all born at the same time, like-" he stopped and lifted up his hands, ticking off his fingers.

"Sextuplets, moron."

"I was getting there, you old bat!"

Kuwabara eyed the old woman as the siblings shared a laughing glance, their ears twitching, and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Is this why you wanted me out here?"

"You've gotten more perceptive with age, Kuwabara. To answer your question, partially. Jin and Carawyn have an important mission in the human world and they're going to need all the help they can get. Come, we'll talk more at the temple."

Yusuke grumbled and Kurama chuckled quietly as Kuwabara fell into step beside the wind master's sister. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder.

She seemed to regard him with a curious expression and he met her stare evenly. She tapped her chin with slender fingers, her neck tilted back to look him in the face.

"Ya are tha quiet one, I be tinkin'."

That made him snicker and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Naw, I'm actually the mouthiest after Urameshi. I guess I'm just-thoughtful today."

Carawyn's eyes had a speculative glint to them as she considered him. She didn't reply for a few minutes but then she smiled brightly.

"Ya be havin' a good bit on your mind, so ya be sayin'. Heh, that's bein' a nice change from Jin. He's rarely tinkin' farther than he has to, that's for sure."

He really laughed then, the kind that just rolls up from the gut and you can't help but let it out. It had been a long time since he had laughed like that. Not since-well, not for a while. Carawyn lifted her arms to clasp them behind her head with a grin. In that pose, she did look exactly like her brother and Kuwabara told her so. She shrugged.

"I suppose there be worse people I could be takin' after. Me Da, for instance, whoo whee, now there be an ugly bastard. A'course, that'd be makin' me an ugly bastardette, it would, but that'd be off tha beaten path, as it t'were."

The orange-haired human bit his lip to keep his laughter from escaping, her thoughtful frown amusing him to no end. It looked like the siblings were especially similar in personality; laid back and, he suspected, just this side of the barrier crazy.

"Aye, that it would. Lucky for us, we took after Ma now didn' we?" Jin looked over at his sister with a laugh, a thumb sticking at his leanly muscled chest.

Carawyn snorted at him as he floated next to her. Kuwabara blinked as her hand came into sharp contact with the back of the wind master's head.

"Don' be tryin' to flatter yourself, brother. Ya only be wantin' me to put a good word in with me friends so ya can be blowin' wind up their skirts, to be sure."

Jin looked wounded, rubbing his head ruefully, but Carawyn ignored the stare, cerulean eyes shut casually as she walked, her pointed ears wiggling.

"Can't a demon be friendly with his own sister without her bein' suspicious, so I be askin'? Tch, the wind clearly has stopped blowin' in me direction, I be tinkin'."

A single eye opened to pin him with a grin.

"I can be agreein' with that. It be blowin' in mine and, blessed souls, ya be smelly enough to pass for a swamp denizen. Enma's great furry balls, I'd be surprised if they don' be pickin' up yer scent clear over the barrier into Spirit World! Ya'd think the master of wind would be more considerate of his only sister, don' ya be agreein' with me, Kuwabara?"

The man could only nod silently as she held her nose, fanning it in an exaggerated fashion and his broad shoulders shook from subdued mirth. Yusuke had no problem laughing at Jin, however, his guffaws echoing through the compound as they walked up the temple steps. Kurama merely smirked as Genkai slid open the door.

"She got you, Jin!"

The female demon's ear twitches were the only indication that she was even listening as her brother's face flushed with embarrassment. She flicked the pointed tip of his with a small smile to get his attention and leaned her head towards him as he landed on his feet. He glared at her a moment before his lips curved into a grin of his own, flicking her back amicably.

Genkai shot them a look as she settled on a cushion.

"If the displays of sibling affections are completed?"

Jin waved a hand, still grinning as he ruffled his sister's hair before hopping behind Kurama as she glared at him, muttering.

"Aye, the cheeky girl's done tormenting me, I be tinkin'," Jin answered, folding his legs under him on the wooden floor.

"Hmph," Carawyn leaned her back against the wall, her arms crossed loosely beneath her breasts.

She nodded to Genkai, her expression somber, though the corner of her lips twitched madly. Kuwabara took a spot on the wall next to her. The part of him that was still a fourteen year old teen found her appealing. It was like finding that one person in the classroom that laughed at the same joke you did; an instant connection that meant sharing your lunches for the rest of your school career.

When she looked up at him with a crooked grin, he could tell she had the same impression.

* * *

Genkai's expression was, as usual, grim, and Carawyn noted with a tiny smile that all the males in the room watched the older woman with both respect and wariness. Genkai quietly sipped her tea and Carawyn saw the tic start in Urameshi's jaw. Four years since his training in the Makai and the man had yet to learn patience.

Then again, if the rumors about the heir of Raizen's wife were true, perhaps patience wasn't needed as much as endurance.

"So what's the problem, Grandma?" Carawyn let her smile grow into another grin.

She had pegged him right.

From what Jin had told her, this Yusuke was undoubtedly one of the strongest beings in the three worlds. The green-eyed one, Kurama, was powerful as well. Handsome too, she thought, almost beautiful.

Well, call her a demon, but she preferred her men more rugged and with a lot more scars. Not to mention at least a bit taller than her. What fun was it to kiss a man when you had to lean down to do it? Made her feel as if she was kissing a child, it did. Her musings were interrupted when Genkai snorted derisively.

"We have one more to wait for, dimwit, or do you suppose that the fifth member of our little team is unnecessary?"

Urameshi was the one that snorted this time, crossing his arms sullenly.

"It's not like I needed him any other time."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Urameshi."

Carawyn glanced up and to her left, her eyes landing on the hard angles of Kuwabara's face. His own eyes were narrowed, but there was a trace of a smile around his lips. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something…melancholy about him. It was like a soft tone underneath the overall melody; a melody that was powerful, one that pulled at you. She could feel that pull, his energy compelling and, she thought with a wry smile, pretty damned fun.

She could have some good laughs with that one.

"Are your powers anything like Jin's?"

She met Kuwabara's eyes with a shake of her head, the loose green strands of her hair bouncing around her face.

"Me talents be in other areas."

He gave her a crooked grin.

"Like that's not a vague answer."

"Ya weren't askin' me a very specific question," she countered, making him chuckle.

She could see why her brother liked these guys; powerful and good-natured.

"Then maybe you'd care to show us?" the question came from Kurama, whose gaze was friendly and very curious.

"Aye, I'd like that, ta be sure."

"It'll be worth the effort you put forth to kill that oaf beside you, at any rate."

A slight, black-haired man stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he glared in her direction. Carawyn turned her head to see a matching expression on Kuwabara's face, though she sensed no real hostility from either male. Quite the opposite, really. There was a close camaraderie between them, and the others. A wave of nostalgia rose in her chest and she smiled softly. It was like being with all her brothers.

"You're late." Yusuke tsked at the shorter man as he lifted his hand in a languid greeting. Hiei ignored him, however, merely nodding to Jin and Kurama.

"It is good to see you again, Hiei. I take it commanding the Border Patrol has been going well?"

"As well as it could, fox. Who's the woman? She smells like Jin." He jerked his head towards Carawyn and she felt her hackles rise, but then she relaxed.

It was a matter of trust. He didn't know her, so he asked those he did about her identity.

"She's his sister and both of them are here because they need to be," Genkai answered him, her scowl enough evidence of her displeasure at the frivolities delaying their gathering.

She didn't seem to really begrudge them though, continuing to sip at her tea.

Carawyn watched the slight demon as his gaze finally met hers. She nodded to him, a gesture he barely returned before he disappeared. Sensing his presence to her left, she bent her body to the right, just dodging a blow that, if it had landed, would have crushed her skull. Kuwabara remained motionless, though his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it. Then her attention was on the man in front of her. He lowered his arm, his face expressionless. She straightened again.

"Ya be done testin' me now?" she asked in a low voice.

He didn't reply, instead unmasking his energy abruptly and Carawyn felt the breath rush from her lungs. She dropped her arms and gritted her teeth, her entire body slamming back into the wall from the force. By the Gods, he was powerful. She had heard, of course, but to experience it firsthand was remarkable. She let her own power flare and his eyes glittered with a spark of interest. Then he made a grunting noise and restored his shield when she did the same. Cerulean orbs flashed in irritation at Hiei's dismissive tone.

"Upper B class, more powerful than I expected, but hardly a challenge. She'll do -for now."

Carawyn's fists clenched and she bared her fangs as the shorter demon turned on his heel. A large hand on her shoulder stopped her and she aimed her glare upwards. The fact that he didn't flinch did him credit.

"Believe it or not, he just paid you one of the highest compliments you'll ever get."

Carawyn growled, but she nodded, dropping her gaze. Then her lips curved in another smile, her tone dry.

"I'll be lookin' for him on the field the next time he be doin' that, you can be bettin' on that. Whew, me ears be tinglin' from that display," she ran her tongue over her fangs as her smile widened into a grin, "Ya can tell what a man's like in a tumble when he be doin' that, now, so me Ma always be sayin'."

She wiggled the pointed tips for good measure, winking up at Kuwabara's blushing features. Jin threw back his head and laughed when Hiei shot her a glower over his shoulder. His lip curled into a sneer before he moved towards the others, standing with his feet in a guarded stance. Carawyn put her hand over her mouth to better keep her amusement to herself.

When she looked back up to Kuwabara, she could see the laughter dancing in his eyes, despite his obvious embarrassment at her audaciousness. She leaned closer to him as Kurama and Yusuke spoke at length with Hiei, firing questions.

Her voice was low enough so that the others would not hear their conversation.

"Ya don' have ta be so shy around me, dathúil. Trust me, now, ya'll give yerself a headache, ya will, with all the blood that'll be rushin' ta yer face every time I be tellin' ya sometin'."

"What does that mean? Dathúil?" Kuwabara asked her quietly, sounding out the strange word carefully.

"No,no,no,no, it's not pronounced that way. It's like this—"

She said it again, slowly and carefully. He repeated after her, his brows furrowed as he concentrated on saying it correctly. Carawyn nodded encouragingly. When she had deemed his diction adequate, she beamed up at him. Internally, Carawyn laughed. He hadn't even noticed that she had distracted him from the meaning of the word. A playful smirk curved her lips as she tapped her chin with a finger. Her features then adopted an expression of thoughtfulness

"Not bad at all, to be sure. Ya may be able to be learnin' some of our language, after a time. Now, since I be teachin' ya a bit of sometin', don' ya be tinkin' that it only be fair ya be teachin' sometin' to me?"

Kuwabara looked down at her speculatively before chuckling, clasping a large hand once again on her shoulder and nodded.

"I think that's fair enough. What'd you have in mind?"

Carawyn nodded towards Genkai.

"It'll be havin' to do with what the old lady is goin' to be sayin', I be tinkin', if I be knowin' me brother—and I be knowin' him better than most," she added as she glanced over.

Kuwabara seemed curious, but he fell silent as Genkai started to speak. Her eyes were hard and her words came out sharp and harsh.

"Koenma has his hands full these days, so he sent me a communication. The number of demon related deaths has been on the rise. The great ruler of the Reikai has come to the conclusion that the Ningenkai need border patrols on this side of the barrier. He's asked that we handle the details. Here," she tossed a manila envelope towards Yusuke, who caught it deftly.

He opened it as Kurama leaned over to look over the file with him. Carawyn's expression was just as puzzled as theirs as they handed it to Hiei. He snapped it shut after a moment and tossed it over to Kuwabara. Jin met his sister's gaze and the wind master cupped his chin in a palm. She raised a brow at him, as if asking him a silent question, but he merely shook his head. Carawyn moved to crouch next to him.

"What's that be goin' through that thick red-head of yers, Jingo?"

"Tch. Just tinkin', mostly. Wonderin' what Urameshi is gonna be tinkin' about this and how the old lady tinks we're gonna be helpin' them, is all."

Then he flashed a fanged grin and gave her braid a sharp tug. She scowled at him, cuffing her brother on the ear. He yelped, clasped his hand to the side of his head, the visible ear drooping.

"That wasn' fair now, Wyn. Not to be mentionin' yer wind's gone and be givin' me nose a sting. Whatcha gotta be so sharp with me fer, when I be only tryin' to relieve me boredom from sittin' here so long? Ya know I can't be still, ya do."

She growled.

"It be 'cause ya know better than ta be goin' and grabbin' me hair like ya did when we be younglings, ya great windbag! Didn' ya learn anythin' the last time ya be doin' sometin' stupid like that? Or do ya want me ta be shootin' off yer horn again like when ya were a wee one? "

That was when she felt all pairs of eyes regarding her. She rubbed her arm awkwardly, her pointed ears wilting. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Kuwabara regarding her with a small smile. It was mirrored on Yusuke and Kurama's faces as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"If you two are done?" Genkai's face was disgruntled, but there was a twinkle in her brown eyes.

Carawyn nodded, mimicking her brother and crossing her legs beneath her. She perked up again when a much softer touch tugged at one of her ears. Jin knew her better than anyone, including just how to cheer her up after a little scolding from the elder in the room. When they had been children, he was the sole one of her brothers who had any idea how to handle her moods, always relating her to the wind that only he seemed to understand.

Yusuke looked over at Kurama, his grin still firmly in place.

"So, I suppose someone else is going to be waltzing through hell with the old hag."

"Hmm, I suppose you are right."

Carawyn's brow furrowed as she turned to look towards Genkai questioningly.

" Are me and me brother here goin' ta be trained by ya then, Master Genkai? Jin wasn' the most forthcomin' when he said we'd be doin' his friends a favor, but he did tell me that yer trainin' was by far the best he ever be recievin' and believe me, that be sayin' quite a bit, now, to be sure."

Genkai shook her head slowly, taking another sip from her small mug.

"I won't be training anyone anymore. I've already passed on all my powers to the dimwit and frankly, I'd just like to enjoy my retirement in peace."

Yusuke looked at his old mentor with a confused stare. "So, what's the plan then? How are we gonna organize this?"

Genkai set down her cup and gestured to the four men standing.

"You four are going to be taking on apprentices, specifically, Carawyn and several others that I am sure you are all familiar with. We need people we can rely on. And before you open your mouth, Hiei, Koenma has already approved it with Mukuro, so don't bother."

Carawyn whirled her head around and saw the black-haired man pressing his lips together in a thin line. He let out a derisive breath before crossing his arms. When she turned back around, Genkai was looking at her with a calculating gaze.

"Carawyn, I think it's best if you train with Kuwabara. He specializes in close combat almost exclusively and training with you may very well be beneficial for you both. Your abilities are long ranged, are they not?"

"Aye, that they are, when the occasion calls for it," she said, standing and turning around to regard Kuwabara quietly. "I will admit to bein' curious to train with ya if ya be willin', that is?"

His eyes were closed, as if in thought and she shifted uncomfortably. When he opened his eyes, he seemed uncertain. Carawyn rose and padded over, coming to a stop in front of him as she casually stuffed her hands in the deep pockets of her trousers. Her ears gave a twitch.

"Come on now, Kuwabara, surely ya be lookin' for a bit of a challenge? I know I could be usin' some practice these days. I can't even remember the last time I went a good round," she paused a moment, straightening and touching her cheek, her eyes looking towards the ceiling, "Ah, yea, that be it, to be sure. It was when right before Jin went off to play in that Dark Tourney thing."

She spun on her heel and considered her sibling with a smirk.

"Do ya be rememberin' that, Jingo lad? Whew, me ears tingled for a right week, they did, after that."

Jin chuckled, the wind coming to his call to hover in the air, his mop of red hair floating around his grinning visage.

"Aye, that I do. Twas almost as fun as when I went up against Urameshi."

Remembering that Kuwabara had not given her an answer, she twisted around to regard him. Her head tilted as he stared down at his feet, his arms crossing across his broad chest. She bent forward, leaning her head even further, to an exaggerated extent, in order to intercept his staring contest with the floor.

"Whatcha be tinkin' there, eh?"

His lips twitched, but his expression was a somber one.

"I don't fight women. It's against my code."

Her brow furrowed.

"Who be sayin' anytin' about fightin'? This is trainin' we be discussin', unless ya be fearin' me pretty eyes will be too distractin' fer ya?"

She chuckled, her ears trembling happily but Kuwabara scowled at her.

"I'm not scared of you or your pretty eyes!"

"Ah, so ya be admittin' me eyes are pretty then? Good to be knowin'."

The tall man blushed at being caught in her word trap and Yusuke poked Kuwabara in the ribs with a coarse snicker.

"Even I know better than to answer when a woman uses the word 'pretty' in a question, man. Sheesh, I'd have thought with all that studying that you'd have learned something useful."

"Shut up, Urameshi, who asked you?!" He turned to glare at his best friend with clenched fists.

Carawyn hopped back a step as Kuwabara shot off the wall, hiding her grin behind a slender hand. Honestly, she just couldn't help teasing no more than Jin could tune out the wind. Schooling her features, she straightened and placed a hand on the tall man's muscled arm. His skin was warm beneath her fingertips where he had rolled up his sleeves. He jumped at her touch and she dropped her hand, clasping it in the other behind her back.

"Well, whatcha be tinkin' then? Do we have an accord?"

Kuwabara looked down again and Carawyn brought her hand up. She stuck it in his field of vision, palm up and fingers splayed. Several heartbeats passed before he lifted his larger hand to grasp hers firmly. He raised his head and shook her hand with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, we have a deal. So let's see what you've got!"

Carawyn matched his smile with one of her own. She had most assuredly been right. Her ears were sending tingles clear down her spine.

He was going to be more fun than she had hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a gremlin, and that's not entirely certain.**

* * *

Kurama's vividly green eyes observed the female demon steadily. The gaze flickered towards Hiei and the fire apparition shrugged an uncaring gesture. Clearing his throat allowed him to gain Carawyn's attention.

"I admit to being curious about your fighting abilities. If Hiei can determine that your level is B class just by your energy signature, then I expect you are more than capable of taking care of yourself," emerald orbs flashed with a smirk, "but I wonder how you'd fare against one of us."

The redhead turned towards Genkai before the demon could reply.

"An excellent opportunity, wouldn't you agree?"

The older woman nodded and stood.

"Might as well, the four of you were going to have me breaking out the bandages at some point today anyway."

Carawyn scowled.

"Don't I be havin' a say in this?" she crossed her arms, "I'm not fond of havin' to prove meself to blokes that be tinkin' they already be havin' the upper hand, so I be sayin'?"

Hiei snorted.

"It's not like you'd be conscious long enough to demonstrate anything of worth."

Carawyn growled beneath her breath and strode towards the doorway that lead to the courtyard, pausing in front of the shorter demon.

"I be willin' to settle both curiosity and doubt, so I be sayin'."

Jin's face split into a wide grin, his whoop of laughter echoing through the room as he followed his sister outside. Hiei grunted, but Kuwabara caught sight of his smirk. Lifting his body from the wall, he cracked his knuckles idly and his toothy smile matched Yusuke's.

"Gonna be interesting," the former spirit detective commented and his best friend nodded.

"I wouldn't mind getting a chance to spar, myself. It's been way too long since I had a good workout."

Yusuke made a fist, jabbing at him lightly.

"I could accommodate ya."

"Heh, I doubt that."

Yusuke scowled.

"Yeah, I'd kick your ass so high you'd be wiping your face when you went to the toilet."

Kuwabara's face flushed with anger as he shoved his forehead against Urameshi's.

"You wanna say that to my face, Urameshi!?"

"I just did, dumbass!"

Kurama's amused chuckling behind them made the heat in Kuwabura's cheeks worse and he stalked off to stand separate from the others as Carawyn and Hiei squared off silently. Grumbling under his breath, he tore his gaze from Urameshi to watch as Carawyn regarded Hiei with an almost lazy glance. She was half-turned, her hands still in her pockets. A slight breeze ruffled the braid that hung heavily down her back, brushing back the stray green strands that curled against her cheeks.

Kuwabara glanced back and forth between them, mildly surprised at how relaxed the wind master's sibling seemed. She had a great poker face, he'd give her that. Knowing the caliber of warrior demon Hiei had become, she was either very prideful or exceptionally composed. When her deep blue eyes flashed when Hiei suddenly smirked, he concluded that she was probably more of the former. He shook his head.

This was going to be an unpleasant beatdown.

Carawyn lifted one of her shoulders casually, her head tilting.

"Challenger's move," she murmured, her voice lowering and Kuwabara watched with interest as the muscles visible along the column of her neck tensing.

His eyes narrowed. She wasn't as relaxed as she looked. The lean arm he could see flexed and he surmised that her hands had balled into fists within her pockets.

When he blinked, Hiei launched, his movements appearing as a blur. Carawyn must not have been able to discern them, however, as her eyes were flickering left and right. He could almost see the gears turning behind cerulean orbs as she suddenly twisted, sliding the left foot that had been braced behind her further to the left, her upper torso following the turn. A rip opened across her shirt and Kuwabara caught a flit of black.

Carawyn snapped her leg forward, her fists coming up to assist her balance as her boot caught nothing but air. Leaping back easily, she spun, bending at the waist as a large lock of hair was sliced from her light green mane. Then she was rapidly dodging, her body slithering around blows like a serpent. Hiei seemed to relent long enough to test her close combat reflexes. He had obviously heard Genkai's comment about Carawyn's abilities being ranged. A short, hard jab came out of nowhere, aimed at the woman's throat, but she raised her hands in a loud clap, fingers towards her opponent, catching the blade between her palms with a grimace. Blood began to trickle down her arms, but she only continued to frown in concentration. Their eyes locked over the steel for a brief second.

A flash burst between them and Hiei let out a loud grunt. Carawyn used the opening to create what looked to Kuwabara like another flash of white.

Hiei somersaulted back, landing easily on his feet, before he expertly brandished his katana, rushing forward as his lips pulled back in a disdainful sneer. Kuwabara shifted his attention back to Carawyn, who had thrust her arm forward. The other arm bent in a tugging motion and a shifting light materialized, then was released, like a bolt.

"That will hardly be effective," Hiei snarled, easily out-maneuvering the attack and darting forward.

Before Kuwabara could take a breath, Hiei's katana was closing in, Carawyn having nowhere to go except back. Then Hiei froze, his sword stopping millimeters from where her heart beat.

As he lowered the weapon with a grunt, Kuwabara saw what the short demon had seen.

The light bolt she had fired was gleaming just beside Yusuke's ear, the spirit detective eying it warily. Kuwabara swallowed hard, uncertain about this woman for the first time. Hiei sheathed his katana with a flourish, stepping back from the female demon with another grunt.

"Underhanded."

The bolt winked out and she gave Urameshi an apologetic glance. He shook his head at her dismissively.

"It'd stung, not much else."

Kurama's eyes were gleaming in that foxy way that Kuwabara always found just a little creepy.

"True, but it's the tactic that would have been the deciding factor. Any of us would have hesitated, if only for a second, if we saw one of our friends threatened like that, no matter the power level." His eyes slid over to Jin, who was floating with a shit-eating grin. "Your sister would have died had this been a real match. But she could have potentially taken any one of us with her."

The redhead casually strode forward, grasping the young woman on her shoulder with a friendly smile.

"It reflects a strategic mind, something I think I would very much like to hone in you, if Genkai and Kuwabara would be willing to allow it, and, of course, if you would as well."

Genkai 's brows furrowed.

"Any training will be useful. If she can stand it, I'll double her training."

Kurama regard Kuwabara, who, after a moment, nodded. She needed to get stronger, and if training with both of them would accomplish that, he had no objections. Kurama turned his gaze back to the green-haired demon.

"Carawyn?"

She looked at her brother for a moment, their silence holding meaning that only they seemed to understand. After a pause, she nodded as well.

"I'd be honored to be trainin' with ya, Kurama, so I would."

Kurama nodded, his smile unwavering as he walked with Carawyn towards the others. Hiei followed the female with his crimson eyes, his glance considering. As Genkai set to healing Carawyn's hands, Kuwabara, Jin, and the other two men gathered near Kurama. Yusuke looked down at Hiei.

"What'd ya think?"

Hiei snorted softly.

"My opinion has not changed, detective. She'll do."

Kurama regarded Jin.

"I did not expect a sibling of yours to be a light demon."

Jin laughed.

"Wyn's the only one that I be knowin' of, to be tellin' ya the truth."

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"What can she do with them bolts of hers? Is that all she can make?"

Jin's blue eyes sparkled impishly.

"I'd rather be seein' what ya be doin' with the surprises, but I'll tell ya this. She can do a lot more than what she was showin' ya, so I be sayin'."

* * *

The next morning, Kuwabara was starting to have some regrets about agreeing to this.

The forest was dead silent, not even a single chirp of a bird reached his ears. It made every rustle of leaves suspicious. His muscles were tense as he quietly paced through the underbrush. She was as good at masking her energy as she was her physical presence. He couldn't even feel a whisper of her power. Kuwabara stalked forward, his eyes flickering back and forth constantly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he dodged to the left as a bolt of iridescent energy streaked by him, grazing his right ear. Kuwabara grimaced and wiped at the side of his face, his hand coming back with a thin smear of crimson.

"Oye, I be sorry 'bout that, Kuwabara. I thought fer sure that ya be knowin' I was in that tree there, so I did."

Carawyn dropped to the grass lightly, a softly glowing energy bow gripped in her right hand. He grinned at her with a shrug, wiping his hand on the grass.

"Nah, it's just a scratch, nothin' vital."

She approached him with her head tilted, the bow dissipating as she neared. She stood in front of him for a moment, then reached up. Kuwabara jumped when her hand was suddenly close to his ear and she laughed softly.

"Relax there, I be jus' checkin' the damage, nothin' more. Sheesh, ya be as skittish as a rabbit apparition in the cobra demon's lair, ya are."

He forced himself to relax and Carawyn stood on tiptoes to look over the tiny wound. With a huff, she frowned at him.

"Sit down here where I can be reachin' ya, ya great lumberin' ogre! I'll not be strainin' me calves just ta be playin' doctor, so I be sayin'."

Kuwabara's eyes strayed down to her bare legs as she spoke, then snapped up. She had traded her trousers for shorts, the Japanese summer hot enough to warrant the change. He sat down quickly, turning his head so that she wouldn't see his blush. Since when did legs affect him that much? Especially, the ones that were now moving right into his field of vision and had such an awesome shape to them-

Ok, he cut himself off right there. Not his fault, she had brought attention to them to start with, he reasoned. Still, real men did not ogle a girl when she was trying to be helpful. He kept his gaze firmly on the grass as the smaller woman took a look at his ear. Her fingers were warm against the side of his neck as she gently probed the cut. They were calloused, nothing like Yukina's soft hands. Carawyn slid them up to rest at the base of his hair, leaning closer to get a better look, and the motion made him want to shiver. Kuwabara did his best to ignore the touch, but he was a nineteen year old guy, for Pete's sake. Having a pretty girl that close was going to affect him. He focused on what she was telling him.

"It was a clean shot, to be sure. Ya be right, dathúil, it's only a little scratch," she bent to the side at a ridiculous angle until she could look into his face, her cerulean eyes sparkling with humor, "If ya be tinkin' so, ya can always be returnin' the favor." She flicked one of her pointed ears with that crooked smile of hers. "They be makin' fine targets, so I be knowin'."

He glanced up at her, the corner of his lips twitching. Kuwabara cleared his throat.

"You know the rules."

"Aye, aye, so ya be tellin' me left and right, it not be in yer honor code. Whee, ya be 'bout as much fun as a barmy bug demon, so ya are. I might as well kick me heels and tell ya to eat me, for all the good it would be doin' me," she grumbled, plopping onto her back in the grass and folding her arms behind her head.

"I might not be the smartest man in the world, but that made no sense."

She turned her head to glare at him a moment.

"I be meanin' tha this is supposed ta be trainin' for two, not for one. And I don' be seein' where either of us be improvin' if ya no be willin' ta take it seriously."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He was getting irritated now, but she merely shook her head and turned her attention back to staring at the leaves. After a moment, she shook her head and patted the grass beside her.

"Come here and take a lay for a bit. Let's be havin' a bit of a talkin' and I be tinkin' it'll be more friendly-like when the wind's caressin' your face, or so Jingo always be sayin'. Not to mention it's too nice a day to be spent always on yer toes."

She laughed then, a bright green strand falling into her eyes and she blew it up with a small smile. Kuwabara looked at her for several minutes, considering her. Her disposition was-difficult to pinpoint. She was intelligent, but not bloodthirsty. Fighting made her happy, but so did a good joke or a butterfly. It was like she had little care in the world, but what she had said made sense. They both needed to improve, that was the point of this. The fact that she wanted to improve meant that she did care about some things. What those things were, besides her brother, was something he had yet to figure out.

Letting out a breath, he stretched out next to her. She looked over at him and tapped his foot with hers.

"Ya be tinkin' deeply again, so ya are."

"Heh, yeah. You're right, about taking this seriously," his eyes slid over to look at her with a feral grin, "It's about time I kicked your ass."

With a wave and a knowing smirk, she took off. Kuwabara was on his feet by the next heartbeat, racing after her and grinning like a fool. He never had been one who could turn down a dare, nonverbal ones included.

* * *

Carawyn launched herself through the forest, darting around trees that seemed to her to be only brown and green blurs. Kuwabara wasn't that far behind her, but she knew it would be a while before he caught up with her. He tended to be a linear thinker, and operated in a similiar vein. Her zigzagging across the large, thick branches was not going to occur to him anytime soon. Either that, or he was letting her think she was being more clever than he. The idea was enough to make her chuckle.

The sound of his energy swords igniting only made her laugh harder. Damn...the bastard had caught on.

That was when she felt twin energy spikes materialize near the temple, stopping her midstep. She glanced down, noting that Kuwabara was looking up at her curiously.

Almost as soon as the signatures had flared into existence, they had dissapated, but not before she had recognized them. Her grin widened as she hurtled past the treeline, sensing that Kuwabara was right behind her. As the temple steps came into view, she could make out two figures, one exceptionally tall while the other was pint-sized by comparison. The taller of the two half-turned, obviously anticipating her arrival since she wasn't bothering mask herself any longer. With ears wiggling like mad, she tackled the man hard with a laugh, wrapping her limbs around his middle. He staggered back a step with a grunt as she squealed with excitement.

"Chu! Ya be given' me a right tingle clear down to me toes, ya are! I missed yer fuzzy mug, so I did!"

She was speaking fast, nearly indecipherable, but the purple-haired man chuckled and wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Well, now, if it isn't the prettiest Sheila this side of the Makei? And here I thought I wouldn't have anything nice to look at while I was here!" His voice boomed across the compound and she let out a shriek of laughter when she looked up and he planted a huge, wet kiss on her forehead, just beneath her horn.

Carawyn scampered up his body like a small monkey, wriggling her slender frame around until she was perched on his back, her legs clinging around his broad chest and her hands busily running over the thick braids of his hair.

"Wha' be this, now? Ya be growin' a goat demon on the back of yer head, so I be seein'? Wha be makin ya tink any woman gonna be wantin' ya with this ting hangin' down here, I be wonderin'."

"Well that's a fine greeting, Cara," Carawyn's ears twitched and she turned her attention to the smaller of the two.

She disentangled from Chu and hopped lightly to her feet.

"I was missin' ya too, Rinku, so I was," the younger demon glared up at her, then crossed his arms with a snort.

"Sure you were." He pouted.

Hiding her amusement behind her hand, she leaned down and tipped his chin up to look her in the eyes. She gave him a sound peck on each cheek.

"Do tha be convincin' ya, me lil cutie?" she asked with a wink, biting her lip to hide the smile at the blush and heart eyes that appeared.

Chu threw back his head with a bark of laughter.

"You've certainly got quite a way about ya, Sheila, sure enough."

Her ears twitched happily at the compliment, not letting up as she caught sight of Kuwabara exiting the woods. Chu followed her gaze and lifted a hand in greeting.

" 'ello there, Kuwabara mate, been a while."

"Hey Chu, Rinku."

"Still stinging from the thrashing my yo-yo's gave you at the Dark Tournament?" Rinku teased, his hands behind his head with a confident grin.

Carawyn cuffed him on the back of the head with a glare.

"If tha be how ya be actin' when I be givin' ya a hello, ya can bloody well be expectin' no more from me, so I be sayin'," she turned her back to him, sending Kuwabara a wink as she did so, "I be only likin' strong, kind men and I be havin' no room in me affections for brats."

Rinku rubbed the back of his head with a pout. When she didn't look at him, he launched at her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"I'm sorry, Cara, I'm sorry! I take it back, honest! Please don't be mad at me!"

She let him squirm for a few more seconds, then gently ruffled the brown hair sticking out from under his hat.

"Alright, alright, cuties like ya be hard to resis' when ya be lookin' so pitiful. Now, shoo and be findin' Kurama, I'm sure he'll be anxious to start ya out in ya trainin'."

Rinku squeezed her tightly and then took off with a grin. As she watched him scamper away, she heard Chu mumble under his breath as Kuwabara walked over to join them.

"Got that one wrapped around her little finger, she does."

"Aye, that I do and you too, so I be knowin'," she tossed behind her with a playful grin.

Chu guffawed, pulling her into a one armed hug and placing the other hand on his narrow hip. Carawyn looked up at him with the eye that wasn't squashed against the tall man's side.

"Chu! I not be breathin' too good like this!"

"Oh, sorry, luv, I forgot you were that short."

He grunted for a second time when she punched him in the ribs, letting her go. She pushed her now completely mussed hair out of her face. When she looked back at Kuwabara, he was shaking his head with a frown.

"Wha' be the problem over there, eh?" She marched over to him, reachig up to poke his nose with a slender finger, "Ya be findin' me predicament funny, do ya?" she asked with a growl.

He backed up a step with his hands up, palm outward in a gesture of innocence, shaking his head vigorously. She stalked after him, her eyes narrowed. He stepped left and she copied, pushing him backwards. He looked back with a start when he realized his back was against the wall, glancing back at it with a gulp. Carawyn stood just in front of him, her ears giving a little twitch as she stared up at him. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she rocked back onto her heels.

"So wha' be so amusin' to ya, Kuwabara?" Her voice was softly lilting, the words laced with an undertone of menace.

"N-Nothing, Wyn, honest!"

Chu watched the exchange from a distance, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Ya likin' ta be seein' me squashed, do ya? Now why do tha be?" she asked softly, resisting the urge to smirk at the redhead's wide eyed stare. He was almost too easy to intimidate, really.

"Ah, I be knowin' the answer, t'is as clear as a spring mornin'. Ya be jealous!" She grinned then, unable to hold it back any longer.

"What? No! That's not it at all!"

"So ya be admittin' tha there was somethin' then?"

His eyes flickered over to Chu, pleading for some kind of help from the devious demon, but Chu just shook his head, then began walking towards the inner compound.

"Yer on yer own there, mate."

With that, the tall warrior was gone, leaving Kuwabara to deal with the green-haired warrior by himself.

"Ya no be answerin' me question, dathúil." Her words murmured close to his ear brought his attention back to her.

There was no malice in her eyes, only playfulness and he relaxed. He had spent far too many years getting beat up by his sister to not feel his hackles rise up whenever a woman started on him. Seeing that Carawyn was only teasing, however, made him feel less paranoid. Still, he wasn't sure that he was ever going to be able to read her.

"I'm not admitting anything," he replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest and getting comfortable leaning against the wall.

"So ya be tinkin', I'm sure," she countered as her ears wiggled, her hands unclasping to rest on her hips.

Carawyn ignored his glare and turned her attention to the fading afternoon light.

"We still be havin' a bit of time before dark," she observed, tilting her head up at him as she turned her head back to regard him.

"Yeah. You want to get a bit more training in before we turn in?"

She didn't answer right away, her eyes a bit distant, but then he watched them snap back to the present.

Without warning, she leaned up and placed her lips against his chin, too short to be able to reach anything higher. Kuwabara froze, his brain frantically trying to process what she was doing. It was soft, like a feather had been traced against his skin and she dropped back down to her feet. Giving him a smile, she stepped away from him.

"There now, ya got no reason ta be jealous of Rinku, so I be sayin'."

She laughed at his blush, her eyes shut and her head thrown back. Kuwabara took the opportunity, snapping his arm out and grabbing her around the waist. Carawyn let out a squeak of surprise before starting to writhe against him, trying to escape, but he was simply much too strong for her to break his hold. Smiling evilly, he started to wriggle his fingers against her sides and little sounds made their way past her lips.

"Oye! Oye, now! Quit tha!" she was starting to lose her breath amidst the giggles that kept escaping her.

He inched his torturous fingers upwards and she let out a shriek of laughter, struggling harder.

"No! No-haha-no! Pfft, stop-oh-ah!"

Kuwabara was relentless, her laughter infectious and he found himself chuckling right along with her. Finally, though, when her face started to change color, he had mercy and stopped the assault. Carawyn sagged against him, panting heavily. She looked up at him, clearly torn between irritation and the amusement that lingered from the tickling sneak attack.

"Ya be an evil man, Kuwabara," she said breathily.

He tried to ignore the jerk in his gut at the husky quality of her voice, instead giving her a shrug.

"That's what you get for bein' such a pain in the neck."

She let out a very unladylike snort, her pointed ears giving a small twitch. She parted her lips, obviously about to give him a scathing retort, but he cut her off by flexing his large hands still at her sides.

"Go ahead and deny it if you want to, but you'll regret it," he warned, pleased when he saw her scowl up at him, but remained silent.

After a moment of basking in his victory, he looked down at her, suddenly struck by how petite she looked with his large arms wrapped around her middle. Kuwabara released her and she took a half-step back, her head tilted far back to look up into his eyes.

"I be denyin' nothin'," she said in a low tone, an expression flickering in her eyes that the orange-haired warrior couldn't identify.

Without another word, she took another step back and turned on her heel, striding into the woods. Kuwabara watched her go, his eyes following her until the trees swallowed her, her figure disappearing into their deepening shadows, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Kuwabara didn't follow her right away, giving her time to get a good head start; it was more of a challenge that way. There had been something in her big eyes that stayed with him, long after she had taken off into the falling darkness. Shaking his head, he finally lifted himself from the wall and entered the tree line.

As his gaze adjusted to the gloom, he looked up at the night sky for a brief moment, thinking that their twinkling light strongly resembled the sparkling msichief that had looked up at him not so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a gremlin, and that is suspect, at times .**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the thick blanket, creating a soft white glow when she opened her eyes blearily. Stretching sore and aching muscles, she rolled onto her back, her arms reaching far above her head. Her fingers curled into the feather softness of the pillow and she let out a long, content sigh. It was unbelievably nice to be able to have a morning to sleep in.

Kuwabara had gotten her up with the sun, sending Genkai to shake her awake as the last stars dimmed in the wake of dawn. At least her endurance was in the process of increasing, she thought with another sigh. The very first day and her legs had given out from under her mid-jump and she had tumbled from the tree she had been occupying like a drunken squirrel. His laughter had been more than enough encouragement to continue improving.

A light tapping at the door to the room she had claimed caught her attention. Mumbling under her breath, she rolled over again, flopping onto her stomach and burying her head beneath the pillow.

"Kuwabara said I could be takin' today to rest, so he did, so go away," she muttered sleepily, the words muffled.

A soft chuckle reached her ears as she heard the door slide quietly open.

"It's nearly noon, so I think you've rested long enough. Come on, Carawyn."

A gentle finger brushed against her hair as the cover was pulled away with another laugh, Kurama obviously noting her head shoved so deeply beneath the pillow. Peeking out with a groan, Carawyn eyed the fox demon before shifting on her belly, stretching again and scrubbing a hand through the bushy mass of curls.

"Aye, aye, I be gettin' up," she replied, grimacing at the taste in her mouth.

Scratching at the tingling itch at the base of her spine, she rose and padded to the door. The soft cotton shorts and t-shirt that Genkai had loaned to her really were too small, but it was all that the old psychic had. A former student had left them behind, she had said, eliciting a shrug as the only response from the green-haired demon.

The wooden boards of the narrow hallway were cold beneath her bare feet as she moved towards the large bathroom, grabbing a bottle of mouthwash and pushing the door to with her foot as she crossed the tile floor towards the sink. Measuring out a decent amount, she flushed the powerful, minty liquid around her fangs before leaning over a sink. Letting out a satisfied breath, she started humming as she straightened, reaching behind her to begin unraveling her long braid.

As she combed her fingers through the wavy ringlets that sprung free from their confine, she didn't notice the door start to silently swinging inwards.

Kuwabara strode in, a towel wrapped around his neck as he scrubbed one end through the mop of orange curls. He was brought up short when his eyes traveled the length of the room and caught sight of a familiar set of legs. As his gaze traveled up, he swallowed hard, then started to panic when his eyes reached mid-thigh and still no sign of stopping. He quickly turned his back, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Geez, lock the door, will ya?!"

Carawyn jumped, canines coming down sharply on the soft flesh of her tongue with a yelp. She turned around with a glare.

"Maybe ya should be lettin' a girl know when ya be enterin' a room, like an energy flare, so I be sayin'," she took a step towards him, pointing to her mouth, 'Ya be makin' me bite me tongue so hard me teeth be tinglin'!"

Kuwabara turned around, a retort fast approaching on his tongue, but it died as soon as his eyes landed on her face. Her eyes were wide and expressive, her lips slightly parted and her cheeks colored. It made something warm and weird flutter in his stomach. When he didn't respond, she scowled and stomped past him.

"The bath be yours," she tossed over her shoulder, her glare still frosty as she slammed the door behind her.

Grumbling under her breath about insensitive giants, she moved back into the guest room she was occupying and tossed off the shirt she had slept in. Tugging up her comfortable pants and clomping her boots against the floor to ensure that they were snug, Carawyn made her way into the large kitchen area. Folding her legs beneath her, she took a seat next to the master of the compound.

Kurama stood next to the counter, then turned with two plates. Handing one to Carawyn, he sat across from her, pouring a steaming mug of tea for her before fixing his own. She nodded her thanks, her brows still drawn together irritably as she poked at her food. Genkai's eyes cut towards her. The older woman snorted.

"Your face will get stuck that way."

Carawyn jumped, then rubbed the back of her neck with a chagrined chuckle.

"Aye, so t'will."

Kurama's brows rose, but Carawyn ignored the look, scooping up steaming, fluffy eggs from her plate. A hum of appreciation escaped her as she spooned five large spoonfuls of sugar into her tea, eliciting a grunt from the dark blur that streaked from the wide doorway leading outside. The spoon in her hands vanished, reappearing along with a spiky-haired fire apparition as he leaned back against the sink.

"That's hardly hygienic," she quipped just as Chu and Rinku ambled into the kitchen. The tall purple-haired demon had his arms high over his head.

Hiei's stare over the rim of his cup was chilled.

"Nothing that a B class demon has could possibly affect me."

Chu guffawed, his hand over his belly.

"He's pinned ya, luv."

Carawyn's expression hadn't changed. She just shrugged.

"Ya be right, of course, Hiei. Ya stature be such that a demon of my class couldn't possibly be affectin' ya, " her eyes gleamed, "Ya be too small for me germs to be botherin' with."

Kurama choked on his tea as Carawyn casually rose. Hiei's growl made her ears wiggle rapidly, but by the time he had set down his mug she was gone, sprinting out the door.

"Get back here, you witch."

His voice was low next to her ear, causing her to yelp and increase her speed. She tossed a ball of light just over her shoulder, a flash exploding with a curse echoing behind her. Skidding to a stop just as she reached the temple steps, she twisted and hopped onto a nearby boulder, launching into the air. Scrabbling with her fingernails, she caught the edge of the pagoda roof and swung herself upwards.

As she looked down, she saw Hiei standing with his katana drawn, blinking up at her with narrowed crimson eyes. He sheathed the blade. She wasn't so arrogant as to assume she had outmaneuvered him, but she could admit she was relieved he stayed on the ground. If he had been serious, she wouldn't have made it past the table.

"I will allow you to escape only because these fools believe you may have some use, and I despise wasting any potential resource," he pointed at her, "But know this. As soon as your training is complete, we _will _resolve your slight."

She nodded.

"Duly noted, so I be sayin'."

Apparently satisfied, he turned on his heel and promptly disappeared. As Carawyn lightly dropped to her feet onto the wooden porch, she heard snickering behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the males gathered in the doorway, Kurama biting his lip to keep his amusement in check. She folded her arms and turned.

"Ya be about as helpful as a tiger demon on catnip."

It was too much and the kitsune threw back his head, the silky laughter escaping. Still chuckling, he gestured to her.

"Come, we have much to accomplish today."

Carawyn obeyed with a wry smile.

He led her out towards the courtyard, heading around to the back of the temple. Circling the large structure, he strolled next to her, shortening his long stride so that she could easily keep pace. Glancing up, Carawyn's curiosity got the better of her tongue.

"What kind of trainin' will this be?"

His smile was enigmatic.

"You'll see."

She shoved her hands in her pockets and nodded. Quietly, they walked out past the wall, Kurama's posture a mirror for her own. He glanced towards her as they descended the steps.

"Tell me, Carawyn-"

"Cara will do," she interrupted lightly and he nodded.

"Cara, then. What do you know of the Human World?"

She shook her head, green strands tickling her cheeks at the motion.

"Me knowledge be lackin', I believe," she lifted a hand to brush away the curls, "I figured I would be learnin' as tings come up."

Kurama nodded.

"I suppose that would be the most sensible approach. If your training is successful, you'll be staying on this side of the barrier for an extended period of time."

She looked up at the brightening sky with a sense of pleasure at the cheerful shade of blue.

"I be likin' the sky better on this side, to be sure. Reminds me of me ma's eyes, it does."

He looked up, their footsteps echoing softly in the damp morning air.

"Does it? She must be a lovely woman."

Carawyn laughed quietly.

"Aye, I reckon she be pretty to be lookin' at. Me Da wouldn' have been so happy to give her such a litter'a runts."

Kurama chuckled again, holding his hand over her head, emphasizing that the top of her curls reached his chin.

"You're taller than Hiei, at least."

"Isn't everyone?"

He glanced at her and she smirked.

"I know, t'is an old joke, I'm sure."

"At least you know it is."

"I may be a runt, but I be a self-aware runt."

It was his turn to shake his head as he turned, guiding her into the treeline. A winding path twisted across the slope and Carawyn fell into step just behind him. They continued to chat idly, Carawyn's inquisitiveness an apparent amusement to the older fox demon. There was so much about ningen that she didn't know and her curious mind was hungry for answers.

"Honest? There be tings that can cook ya food without a fire?" she asked with wide eyes before shaking her head, "t'is insanity, it is."

Kurama's smile was indulgent, but she didn't notice, her mind occupied.

"Better not tell Jin, ya'd never be draggin' him outta the kitchen, to be sure."

The trek continued as the sun climbed and Carawyn started to wonder just how much further they had to go. Finally, as the sun reached its zenith, she asked.

"Kurama, how much further have we to be goin'?"

They had reached a small clearing in the woods and he stopped, half-turning to regard her serenely.

"It seems no further at all. You've done well."

Her look was puzzled and he held up his index finger.

"Patience is the most important aspect of a fight. One must be calm and willing to wait for the perfect moment to strike. It's a simple, but important lesson," green eyes narrowed, "And now, we'll get down to business."

Carawyn's face, which had flushed with pleasure at the compliment, now fell. Kurama patted her shoulder.

"Confidence is just as important, Cara. You're good and you know it. Now, it's time to improve."

Nodding with a determined stare, she moved from him and across the open space. Turning sharply, she affected a familiar stance, her feet braced wide apart. Kurama nodded, his features set as he pulled a delicate rose from his hair. As she watched, red bled into silver, green paling into a glittering shade of gold.

"I will not take it easy on you. If you are to become an accomplished strategist, then you will fight with everything you have," his voice was deeper and rougher as his whip lengthened into existence, "This is your only warning. Are you prepared?"

Jerking her fist downward, light shimmered in her hand, a shapeless glow as her thoughts flickered. She suspected that she was going to be landing on her ass numerous times before the sun set, but that didn't mean she was going to make it a swift feat. Her boots shifted against the soft grass. He would never make the first move, not if he could help it, and, she thought as her eyes narrowed to slits, with an opponent with her level of energy, he wouldn't bother. Carawyn tilted her head. That also meant that she would have time to analyze him.

His posture was open, an invitation to attack, but it was also a brilliant defense. She was not able to see any holes until he moved, so her initial attack would be blind, giving him an early advantage. Cerulean eyes gleamed speculatively; this would be a fight unlike any other she had known. With a grunt, she took off.

"Incorrect," the kitsune growled, whip flying out with a flick of his wrist.

Thorns ripped into the flesh of her leg, tearing through the material of her trousers like paper. Grimacing, Carawyn felt hot blood trickling down her calf as she was thrown off balance by the blow. Clumps of dirt scattered as she dug the toes of her boots into the ground in an attempt to slow her momentum. She grinned, swiping a finger across one of the puncture wounds, lapping at the crimson stain.

"I tink I figured that out as soon as I moved, so I did," she replied, her fangs still bared.

He shook his head, silver locks swaying gently, and his eyes took on a predatory glint.

"You've barely begun to understand your error."

Her eyes widened as an ache began to spread, taking over the stinging sensation from the whip's thorns. That was when the pain really started.

A burn raced up her chest and she coughed, blood bursting past her lips. Air rattled in her lungs as she inhaled.

"Dammit," she muttered.

She blinked, and Kurama was kneeling in front of her. He pulled a seed from his hair, closing his fist around it briefly before revealing the leafy plant in his palm. Quickly, he placed two leaves against her mouth.

"Eat them, they will counteract the poison."

Barely able to nod, Carawyn chewed and swallowed with difficulty, a minty taste lingering on her tongue. The effects were almost immediate. Reaching into his tunic, Kurama pulled out a bandage and sat with his legs crossed on the ground, her calf in his lap. His hair began to curl as the strands once again crimsoned.

"My first aid skills leave much to be desired, but I believe this will be sufficient to staunch the bleeding."

Carawyn nodded, resting her weight on her hands as she braced her arms behind her.

"Eh, as long as it still works when ya be done, the rest be details."

His chuckle was dry.

"Cara, you're something else. Now," he continued to wrap her leg, "let's discuss your loss."

She waved a careless hand.

"Ya don' have to be tellin' me, I didn' give me mind enough time to work through the possibilities."

"Indeed. It is good that you know where you erred."

She tapped her temple with a wry grin.

"Self-aware, remember?"

Finishing the binding, Kurama set her leg down, then stood, leaning down to offer her his hand. She took it and gingerly stood straight. Putting her weight on the foot slowly, she found she could easily walk back to the temple with little discomfort when the time came.

Nodding to him, she repositioned herself, her features set. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"I think the remainder of your training for the day will be somewhat quieter, though I can't guarantee that it'll be less stressful."

"Less painful?" she asked with a smirk as they started up a new path through the trees, back north towards the compound.

"The only injury will probably be to your pride."

Jin's ears gave a small wiggle as student and teacher stepped back onto temple grounds. He looked over from where he was floating next to Chu and Rinku. Carawyn noted the fresh bandages on all three and shook her head.

"There ya are, Wyn, me lass. Ya don' be lookin' too much worse for wear."

Carawyn cuffed him lightly on the back of the head and he yelped, rubbing at the spot.

"I be workin' jus' as hard as ya be, so don' be tinkin' anyone takes it easy jus' 'cause I got more in me shirt."

"A prettier face too, Sheila."

Carawyn turned to give a small smile to Chu, ruffling Rinku's hair as she passed, following Kurama into the temple, toeing out of her boots respectfully. Genkai was silently meditating in the large anteroom as they passed. Through the doorway to the kitchen, she saw Kuwabara at the sink, up to his elbows in soapy water. She felt the fox's presence at her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gestured.

"Go help him. When you're finished, we'll continue."

She tilted her head at him.

"And what will we be doing?"

"A ningen game. You'll enjoy it, I think. But that's for later."

She nodded and he gave her a playful nudge, striding away as she moved through the doorway.

"Can I be lendin' ya a hand, dathúil?"

He looked up, a strange look on his face, but he nodded, giving her a crooked grin.

"Sure. Can't say I'm fond of doing dishes anyway."

He tossed her a rag and she caught it deftly, moving to the counter. She hopped back lightly, crossing her legs with a small wince. Kuwabara noticed with a frown, drying his hands.

"What?"

Grabbing a wet dish from the sink next to her, Carawyn shook her head and started drying.

"Nothin', scratch from me trainin' this mornin'."

Kuwabara started grumbling with a scowl.

"Kurama hurt you? Where? How? I'll kick his ass for hittin' a girl."

Kuwabara started looking her over, grabbing her arm and lifting it for inspection. Holding the dish precariously in her free hand.

"Quit ya pokin', ya nosy bastard. Ya not even close anyway, so lemme help ya finish this."

He ignored her, plucking the plate from her hand and setting it aside so that he could check her other arm. Carawyn's smile was amused.

"Cold, dathúil, very cold."

Grunting at her, his eyes roved her midriff, not seeing any blood. Finally, he spotted the tear in her pants leg. Kneeling down, he placed her bare foot on the denim that covered his knee. He pulled back the rip and saw the binding.

"At least it's tight. Genkai needs to look at it though."

Carawyn lifted her leg from his loose grasp and shook her head again, this time emphatically.

"I'll not be breakin' so easy and there be no need to be botherin' Master Genkai. We demons heal fast and it's only bein' a little wound."

He didn't look convinced and she scowled down at him, her amusement giving way to mild irritation.

"Leave it be, dathúil."

She could only assume he hadn't heard her as his large hands were suddenly around her waist, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Wha's the idea, ya ballsy fugaki?! Put me feet back on the ground or ya ass is gonna be gettin' acquainted with 'em!"

"Not much of a threat when you don't have any leverage at the moment," was the dry reply that she felt rumbling against her chest where it connected with his back.

They were moving and as much as it irked her to do so, she had to admit that he was right. A couple of strides and she lifted again as he gently set her on her feet.

"Can you stand?"

Growling, Carawyn cuffed him hard on the back of the head.

"I walked into tha kitchen, didn' I, ya damned fool?!"

"Ow! Geez, I'm just tryin' to help!"

"I didn' ask for it!"

Sharp words cracked between them like a gunshot.

"Is there a reason you two morons are interrupting my meditation?"

Carawyn's lips parted to answer, but Kuwabara beat her to it, his hands gripped into fists in front of his chest.

"She's got a nasty wound on her leg and she needs healing, but she's being stubborn and won't let anyone look at it!"

Genkai's scowl deepened.

"So you cart her off like a caveman in the hopes that would convince her otherwise?"

The question startled him and Carawyn felt satisfaction that he had the good sense to look embarrassed. Letting out a sigh, Genkai rose and crossed the room to Carawyn.

"At any rate, let me see. It'll do you more good to get any injuries taken care of know instead of risking an infection."

Carawyn shook her head, bending over to roll up her torn trousers.

"We don' be gettin' infections," she muttered under her breath, then yelped when she felt a sharp smack against her ear.

"Don't talk back to your elders. Keep your mouth shut and be grateful."

The green-haired demon obeyed, keeping her protests to herself as Genkai unwound the bandages. Carawyn glanced up when she heard a hiss of breath near her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw a pained expression on the tall man's face.

"Ouch, that had to hurt."

Carawyn chuckled softly as Genkai's warm, healing energy penetrated the wound in soothing waves.

"Not as bad as the poisonous seed he planted, so I be sayin'."

"He did what?!"

Her sigh reflected a mixture of relief and exasperation as the gash closed.

"Nothin'. Thank you, Master Genkai."

The old woman snorted dismissively.

"Your welcome, now, both of you, get out."

Obeying with a nod, Carawyn turned on her heel and exited, not waiting for Kuwabara as she returned to the kitchen. Retrieving her rag, she resumed drying plates, ignoring the large presence behind her. Minutes ticked by in tense silence. He moved until he stood beside her, looking sheepish and uncertain.

"Does-does your leg feel better?"

She nodded without speaking, placing each clean dish in a neat stack. Her eyes remained on her hands, lest she look up and have her anger disintegrate. She knew his eyes would be like Jin's full of remorse and pleading with her to forgive him. She knew without even looking that it would be that way.

When she didn't say anything, he rolled his massive shoulders and thrust his hands back into the warm, soapy water.

"My sister always makes me do the dishes. Kinda my job at home."

He glanced down at her, hopeful that his attempt at conversation would smooth any ruffled feathers. Her expression remained neutral, however, and it made him uneasy when she continued to remain quiet. The remaining unclean cutlery dwindled and he unplugged the sink. Turning to lean back, he crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked down at her.

"C'mon, Cara, talk to me."

She finally looked up, eyes flashing.

"Or what, ya be haulin' me off like a sack of meal?"

Kuwabara winced.

"Guess I deserved that," he let out a breath, "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I don't like to see a woman get hurt, much less one that I consider a friend."

Raising up on her tiptoes, Carawyn placed the dishes in the cabinet, shutting the door with a quiet sigh.

"Alright, alright, I forgive ya this time," she half-turned, reached up and poked him hard in the chest, "but don' be doin' it again, or you'll be findin' no use for a mirror."

His chuckle was strained, but he still wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, giving her a hard hug.

"Heheh, thanks!"

He released her with a goofy grin and Carawyn laughed softly.

"Ya be just like me Jingo, always happy to be causin' me grief, but even more so when I be forgiven ya for it."

His smile fell and he opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"I only be teasin'. Now, I'm goin' to meet Kurama for the rest of me trainin' for today, so I be guessin' that ya will be taken turns with me for a while?"

Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah, figured that was the easiest way to handle it. I only have you to train, but he's going to have multiple people. Hiei and Yusuke too."

She tilted her head up at him.

"Are ya goin' to be trainin' too, then?"

His grin was back, his thumb pointing at his solid chest.

"Well, yeah. I'm not letting Shorty and Urameshi get too far ahead of me!"

She smiled.

"I reckoned that would be the case. Anyway-"

She strode across the room and down the corridor in search of Kurama. Kuwabara watched her leave, pleased that his actions hadn't made her that mad. He shuddered. He was just lucky she wasn't that much like his sister. Man, if he had tried that tactic with Shizuru-

The thought made him stand up straight and he shoved his hands in his pockets followed her path down the corridor, then strolled out towards the back courtyard. Carawyn seemed even-tempered, but you just never could be too sure with women. He shook his head sharply, the sunshine warm on his features. He had been spending too much time in his head. His hand gripped into a fist in his pockets, his grin fierce as Hiei and the others came into sight. Time to pound that spikey-haired runt into the dirt.

Kurama, meanwhile, had set up a small table on the back porch, two chairs facing each other over a board with white and black squares. Carawyn's curiosity was piqued, her ears giving a wiggle.

"Now wha' be this game, so I be askin'?"

"We call it chess. Are you familiar with the term?"

Carawyn's brows furrowed.

"I be tinkin I've heard it somewhere before, but I won't be claimin' that I be knowin' enough to play."

Kurama nodded and held a chair out for her, making her smile.

"Such a gentleman, ya are. Me brothers could stand a lesson or two from ya."

Kurama chuckled as he took his own seat across from her.

"Jin, at least, will be getting his in due time. Now, let me explain some of the rules. Many of them are better understood once we are in play."

Carawyn listened attentively before nodding and the first game began. She smiled to herself as pieces rapidly disappeared over the course of an hour. Kurama glanced up at her as she observed the board.

"Take your time," he advised her quietly, "while this is not a life or death situation, it is an excellent simulation of an appropriate approach to such a battle."

She met his gaze, feeling serene. This was different than any training she had received, but she was liking it. Her mind was thoroughly occupied, a tiny thrill zinging through her veins at every gambit paying off, every tactic's success. He seemed to notice her pleasure and nodded to her Jin appeared, floating on the wind's currents beside his sibling, tapping a finger against a black square.

"Ya be needin' to move here, Wyn."

She glared at her sibling, reaching out to grab his ear roughly.

"Whatcha be doin' spyin' instead of trainin' like the rest of us?"

He rubbed at his ear ruefully.

"I be trainin' just as hard as the rest of ya, tank ya very much! Ain't this bein' trainin' too?"

He looked at Kurama for support. The fox demon shrugged.

"Sit in, if you like."

Jin's grin was triumphant and Carawyn rolled her eyes, but relented. Confidence restored as she surveyed the board once again, she placed her knight. There, she thought, he would be forced to make the move she desired.

Cerulean eyes widened when her king vanished in an instant.

"Checkmate."

She folded her arms across her chest as she drew her legs beneath her in the chair. Spitefully, she pinched Jin's ear again with a growl.

"Too distractin' ya are!"

Kurama shook his head as he began to reset the board.

"Yes, and you should have realized that to begin with. The fault is your own."

Carawyn growled again, pinning the redhead with a glare that he ignored.

"I be knowin' that, t'is mostly why I be peeved."

Kurama smirked.

"As long as you're aware, it lessens the defeat."

She tilted her head at him, her expression shrewd.

"Defeat or victory, it be a matter of perception, so I be tinkin'."

Kurama nodded as he gestured for her to begin again.

"Thinking is the key. However," he reached out to counter as she moved a pawn, "it is the combination of thought and action that yields the greatest results."

In fifteen minutes, she had been checkmated again. Carawyn sighed.

"I suppose I haven't learned that one well enough just yet."

"And thus the purpose of this type of training," Kurama answered.

Carawyn cupped her chin in her hands as he reset the board once again. Her eyes slid out towards the courtyard, noting that an intense spar was taking place. Hiei's black blur was barely visible as Kuwabara stood still, his feet braced and fists raised. Her brow arched. Now just how did he plan to take on the fire apparition without his swords? Puzzled, her eyes roved over his stance, noting the corded muscles of his bare arms, the broadness of his shoulders-

"Cara, pay attention," Kurama said, leaning across the table to flick her between her eyes lightly.

She snorted, her cheeks' coloring deepening when he laughed. They're all just bloody nuisances, she thought.

It was as good an explanation as any.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a gremlin, although she'd probably deny it.**

* * *

The sounds of combat were loud in his ears when Kuwabara reached the temple that morning. It had taken two weeks, but he had convinced Shizuru that he needed to stay at the temple for a while. His grades had been high enough after graduation that she was willing to let him take some time with his friends. Shouldering his duffel bag, he started up the steps to the temple. Before he moved through the doorway, he caught a glimpse of Rinku and Hiei, their images reduced to flashes of color as they sparred. The kid had improved since their match, Kuwabara acknowledged grudgingly. He still found the boy annoying, but he couldn't deny his talent in the ring.

The kitchen was full when he entered, leaning against the door frame with a grin as his eyes roved over the group gathered. The grey gaze landed on the green-haired demon perched on the counter. She hadn't put on her boots yet, one hand rubbing over bare toes while the other held a mug of steaming tea. They were slender, her digits, and dexterous. The baggy hem of her trousers spread over the heel of her exposed foot as she massaged her fingers over the pale flesh, sipping with a small smile as Kurama murmured something to her. Deeply blue orbs met his over the rim of her cup and her smile widened. He nodded to her quietly as he folded his long legs beneath him at the table, grabbing a plate in the process.

Urameshi's eyes cut over towards him.

"Help yourself, big guy."

He didn't respond, his mind occupied as he watched the two demons interact across the kitchen. Kurama leaned closer to Carawyn, his lips forming words that Kuwabara couldn't make out. He could, however, hear her amused laughter as the kitsune relaxed back against the sink, his hands comfortably settled in his pockets with a matching smile. Yusuke followed his gaze curiously before smirking knowingly.

"What, you got the hots for Jin's baby sis or something?"

"Tch," Kuwabara replied dismissively, taking a huge bite out of the strip of bacon he picked up, "yeah, right. She's obviously into redheads."

Urameshi snickered and Kuwabara glared at him.

"Ok, one, in case you're blinder than I thought, you're a redhead, and two, is that a note of jealousy I hear?" he teased, elbowing the taller man hard in the ribs.

Kuwabara growled.

"Shut _up_, Urameshi or so help me, I'll ground you into bone paste!"

Yusuke scoffed.

"Please, I could turn your guts into goo if I wanted."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Yeah, actually, I do!"

Genkai's fists swiftly smacked against the back of each boy's skull with a fierce frown.

"Enough, both of you. It's enough to make a priest lose his patience."

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head ruefully, his gaze rising and catching Carawyn's, her eyes glittering with silent mirth. Setting her empty mug in the sink neatly, she unfolded her legs to hop lightly to her feet. She tilted her head to the right as she quietly stepped towards the table.

"Whatcha be arguin' about now?" she asked as she crouched down, her elbows resting on her knees.

Kuwabara fought the heat that tried to rise to his cheeks, shoving his foot against Urameshi's hip in warning when the black-haired youth opened his mouth. Yusuke shot him a dirty look.

"Nothin', Cara, stupid stuff," he finally muttered and Kuwabara was relieved.

She seemed to accept the explanation as Kurama walked past her. She looked up at him and he nodded. Returning the gesture, she rose again, stretching her arms high over her head as her back cracked with a series of loud pops that made Yusuke wince.

"Damn, what's your spine made out of, popcorn?" he asked with a shudder as Carawyn chuckled.

"Nah, how effective would that be in a fight, so I be askin'? Havin' men fallin' over me back with a hungry look and a buttery spoon? Tch, tch, Yusuke, I be havin' enough trouble as it is keepin' wanderin' paws off me arse."

There was that glitter in her eyes again, her teasing tone and quirked lips sending a rush of not so innocent thoughts tumbling across his mind's eye. A glance in Yusuke's direction revealed the other man was having the same problem, if his slack-jawed expression was any indication. His gaze was pulled towards Kurama as he placed nudged Carawyn in the arm with his elbow, hands stuffed loosely in the pockets of his slacks.

"Stop teasing them, Cara or you're going to have an irate Keiko on your hands for making her future husband think dirty thoughts."

Carawyn's brows rose as her smile widened into a grin.

"I hardly be tinkin' it'll be me she'll be blamin'," she replied with a meaningful look, and Kuwabara was mildly surprised when Kurama shifted uncomfortably.

He was starting to like sharing his pupil less and less this morning. Kurama cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, my influence on you will be moot if you have nothing but evil intentions to show for it. Shall we?"

He gestured with a slight bow at the waist for her to precede him out towards the courtyard, his lips twisting into a wry smile. Carawyn shook her head, moving past him as she rolled her eyes.

"He's so suspicious, so I be sayin'," she groused, giving Kuwabara a wink as she strode out the door, Kurama just behind her.

"Can't say I blame him," Yusuke muttered under his breath grumpily before his features lit up in a smirk, "And any thoughts I may have aren't my fault, so Keiko can't exactly blame me either."

Kuwabara tilted his head with a grin.

"Wanna bet on that too, Urameshi?"

Yusuke shook his head vigorously.

"Hell no, do I look-, yeah, nevermind, I do. But I still wouldn't bet against Keiko doing _anything_."

"Ditto, dude."

* * *

Carawyn reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, her brow furrowed as she studied the board. Placing any of her pawns out of their alignment at this point was too risky. Kurama might not immediately press the obvious advantage, but she certainly wasn't going to hand him one. Her remaining knight was safely tucked behind her queen and her bishop was a quiet threat to his rook and one of his pawns. It wasn't much of a challenge to him, however. Hell, he was just toying with her at this point. Everywhere her eyes landed she saw a trap. Finally, she lifted cerulean orbs to regard her poised teacher.

"Ya never get tired of the sneakier tactics, I be seein'," she said as her finger gently knocked over her king in admittance of defeat.

Kurama gave her a quiet smile, palming a small white pawn, his thumb smoothing over the head of the wooden figure.

"Consider it an exercise for both of us, Cara. I help you hone that strategically conniving mind of yours and I keep my own skills from getting rusty. It's an even trade, don't you think?"

"Bein' coy is hardly becomin'," she responded with a low growl as she reset the board.

The sun was warm on her back as she straightened from her hunched position. With a roll of her shoulders, the muscles in her neck loosened, a sensation that was greeted with a grateful sigh. Idly, she rubbed a hand over her arm in a languid back and forth motion, her calloused palm rough against the smooth skin. She dug her nails in to scratch away the tickling sensation the friction caused.

"Being coy is as much a tactic as anything else. You should know that by now."

"I don' be recallin' that I said it wasn't."

Kurama was silent for a moment as his head tilted to the right, his green eyes thoughtful.

"Should I ask the obvious question about that sharp tongue of yours or would you care to skip a step?"

She let out a snort, but her lips twitched.

"If ya be askin' tha', then ya be knowin' already."

"Perhaps, but I find that people are more responsive when asked what's wrong than if I just tell them what it is."

"Aye, I can be seein' the truth in tha," she leaned back into the hard wood of her chair, "It jus' be frustratin' when ya be blocked at every turn. I know it be the way it is, on the field and off. I've had me own adventures, but I always find me way out in the end. But this kind of trainin'..." she made a sweeping gesture over the board, "It be makin' me tink tha' there are some opponents ya jus' can't be beatin'."

Kurama's expression didn't change.

"And?"

She let out a breath as she shoved a hand through the thick mop of green strands that threatened to fall over her eyes.

"And I be wantin' to know wha' I supposed to be doin' when tha' day comes. When I meet the one I canna be beatin', what am I supposed to do?"

Their eyes locked over the board and Kurama sighed, his fingers coming up to cup his chin as the other arm crossed his stomach.

"That is the ultimate situation and it is the one that you will always be the least prepared for. No matter how much training you complete, no matter how strong you become, there lies one instance in time where you are not going to be ready."

His eyes never left hers.

"It's that moment when the clock stops for you."

A brief shot of fear bolted down her spine, making her want to shudder.

"Death comes callin' for everyone at some point, so me Da always said," she replied with a shrug, masking her discomfort coolly and lowering her eyes.

The fox demon's gaze was steady.

"Fear is smart, Cara. It gives you an edge that many demons will not understand because they are taught to toss away that feeling, to be ruthless and cunning. But, they will always fear for their own lives. It is the same with humans. It is a driving force behind the majority of our actions. Fear for yourself is a tool and once you learn that, then the odds of coming across that situation are in your favor."

She looked back up at him again, her lips curving as the implication struck her.

"Maybe so, but fear for another...now tha be another matter entirely."

Kurama's eyes held a knowing look.

"Indeed...Now, shall we play again?"

Carawyn nodded, her features twisted into a distracted frown as she pondered the lesson. She opened the game with a simple advance of her pawn, her mind languidly spinning towards the implications of Kurama's words. She had always stuck by her brothers, and she could personally attest that her survival had always been placed far above her own in their minds. One of his pawns slipped forward on the other side of the board but she ignored it for the moment. Family naturally became important, even to the majority of demons, if for no other reason than posterity. Some clans were exceptionally tight-knit, like the kōrime, while others were completely absorbed with the continuation of their own lifespans.

"Your move," Kurama murmured and her eyes focused momentarily. Analyzing her options with a swift visual sweep, Carawyn shifted another pawn cautiously.

Could she protect others outside her family though? It certainly served her interests to keep Kurama and the others alive. Their training would prove invaluable to her, for a multitude of reasons. Her thoughts drifted to Kuwabara as the game progressed and she was mildly startled when she looked down and saw that two of her pawns were already captured. Moving her bishop to cover her exposed queen, Carawyn considered the orange-haired warrior. They were friendly, like she was with several of the others, but their bond was already different in her eyes. Even before he had known who she was, he would have protected her, because that was his way. Could she have said the same? No, she thought with a soft shake of her head, she wouldn't have, because he wouldn't have meant anything to her. Would she protect him now?

Carawyn chewed on her bottom lip, tugging the pink flesh between her teeth as she carelessly removed her hand from her rook. With the strike of a serpent, Kurama had taken the piece and placed her quite handily in checkmate. She let out a groan, scrubbing her hand over her face as he watched her quizzically.

"Where'd your mind go?"

"The fact tha it went anywhere be the trouble," she grumbled, leaning her elbow on the railing next to her and cupping her chin in her hand.

Kurama's lips curved in a small, knowing smile.

"At least you know that."

"And knowin' be half the battle, so I be hearin'," she shot back with a self-deppreciating smirk.

Grandly, she motioned towards the board.

"Again?"

Kurama shook his head, crossing his legs casually and lacing his fingers together.

"I think not. You're minds not here. Why don't we perform some simple sparing?" His smile widened with amusement, "Hand-to-hand. I'd hate to occupy your attention when you're so pleasantly engaged elsewhere."

She let out a laugh, rising from her chair smoothly and striding to the grassy expanse just beneath the porch. Kurama followed her, one hand swiftly unbuttoning his jacket and draping it over the railing. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt casually, malachite eyes cutting towards her sharply. The look made Carawyn's stomach tighten, like she was a mouse that had wandered into the serpent's den. More like the fox's actually, she thought with another smile. Rolling her neck, she eased into position, keeping her left high as he moved into place in front of her. With a silent nod, she indicated she was ready and he returned the gesture.

They began.

Blows landed rapidly as their feet shifted back and forth, the traded hits light, easy. It was a warm-up, so neither bothered to put any power behind the punches.

"Now would you care to elaborate what had you so preoccupied?" he asked as he neatly dodged a right hook.

Carawyn shrugged.

"Just tinkin' 'bout what ya said. It makes sense, it does."

She sidestepped, his left fist grazing her shoulder.

"Does it?"

Carawyn stilled, her brows pulling together in a scowl.

"Are ya always gonna be this coy anytime I tell ya tha ya be right?"

"Yes," he answered, bringing his right fist up to slam into her jaw and sending her flying backwards. Turning midair, she turned the momentum to her advantage, backflipping and landing in a crouch, her fist digging into the earth to then slow down.

Cerulean eyes were narrowed.

"Sneaky bastard."

He shrugged, walking over and offering her a hand. She took it and rose.

"Now you know."

She sighed and nodded before her eyes snapped up with an evil glint. Twisting her upper body, Carawyn heaved, pulling the redheaded man up and over her shoulder. He landed with a loud grunt, blinking up at her as she stood over him, arms folded across her chest.

"So I do, Kurama, so I do."

* * *

She was putting the fox demon's lesson to good use, he'd give her that.

When Carawyn and Kurama had returned yesterday, his arm had been around her shoulders, both of them talking amicably. Her eyes had been alight, sweat glistening across her skin and the sight caused a strange squirming sensation in his chest. When Kurama had left, Kuwabara had remained still, leaning against the wall of the large training room. A towel had been draped around his neck and he had scrubbed it over his head, then his face, grateful for something to do so he didn't notice too closely how her chest rose and fell as her breathing had evened. He had reached down to the spare towel he had brought and was resting on the bench next to him, tossing it to her lightly. She had caught it and buried her face in it.

"Ah, that feels lovely, so it does," she had said, her words muffled by the white linen. When she had removed it, she had tossed it back to him with a grin. Her features had been pink from how hard she had rubbed the fabric over her skin and tendrils of wavy strands had framed her face.

The squirming feeling in his chest moved south to his belly, intensifying when she brushed her fingers across his bare arm in a gesture of thanks. She had strode right past him, calling out that she would see him the next day. It had taken him most of the night to make the feeling in his gut recede.

That afternoon, Kuwabara had met her in the woods briefly before she had darted off.

He had yet to catch her.

Neither of them had resorted to weapons, not even masking their energy. But just as soon as Kuwabara would close the distance, she'd shift directions, sending out a sliver of her energy to attract his attention. Sweat was pouring down his body and he had shucked his shirt a long time ago. Her speed was phenomenal, but he had a suspicion that it was the main factor in her tactics. It compensated for what she lacked in raw power. Carawyn was playing with him, guiding him wherever she wished and he was getting tired of it.

That was when a thought struck him and he skidded to a stop with a confident smile. He ignored the niggling voice in the back of his mind that this was going to be dangerously close to skittering what his code allowed. He reasoned that he was going to have to fight smart, especially with an opponent that preferred hit and run tactics to a straight up brawl.

Kuwabara put his back to a tree, sliding down it until he sat on the ground and tucked his hands beneath his arms. He felt her energy cease its mad dashing about the forest. Kuwabara closed his eyes and waited; she would get curious. That was as much in her nature as anything else, if he had read her right.

Minutes ticked by. Sure enough, her signature came closer, stopping just outside of the range of his extended spirit sword if he drew it. His body was still as she inched a bit closer. He could just barely hear the leaves in the tree next to him rustling softly. Just a little more-

She was in the tree above him, her energy entirely masked, but he caught her scent. It was light, sharp; it reminded him of static. A branch creaked over his head and he moved, slamming his fist behind him into the tree trunk. There was a startled shriek and Kuwabara grinned, looking forward to her expression of surprise when she landed.

Right in his lap.

He grunted at the impact, finding her tangle of limbs and bright green hair incredibly funny. He put his arms behind his head as she righted herself, sitting up with her arms finally bracing bheind her and across his legs.

"I figured if I waited, you wouldn't be able to resist coming to see what I was up to, so," he brought his arms down and gently wrapped his large hands around her biceps, "I believe this means I caught your sorry ass."

Carawyn blinked at him blankly and Kuwabara wondered if she the fall had rattled her head a bit too much. Then her lips curved into a smirk. There was a glint in her eyes that he definitely did not like. It was as if she knew something that he didn't, like she was the one in control of the situation.

Before he could react, she had swung her legs to rest on either side of his and her hands rested on hi shoulders, his grip tightening on her arms a split second too late to keep her still. Even as she knelt in front of him, he was still taller than her. It dawned on him then that he was naked from the waist up, the muscles slick with perspiration, but he shoved the self-consciousness aside. This was training, a manuever and nothing else, he reminded himself. Carawyn leaned forward a bit and Kuwabara felt his cheeks heat up.

"Aye, so ya be catchin' me, but the question be remainin' as ta wha ya goin ta be doin' with me now tha ya got me," her voice was low, her accent thicker than he had ever heard it, reminding him of a cat's purr and it made a shiver want to chase down his spine.

"I, uh, that is, um-oh boy," he muttered, dropping his eyes from hers to look at the grass beside them. He was in way over his head.

She hummed in front of him, bringing his attention back to her as she tilted her head to regard him. That glint was still in those cerulean depths, the smirk playing around her lips turning into a true smile. The motion brought his attention to them and he swallowed hard.

Her words were softly spoken and he watched them form, somewhat fascinated by the movement.

"I had been tinkin' tha ya was goin' to be kickin' me arse," she chuckled quietly, leaning forward and inadvertantly pressing her bottom more firmly into his lap, making him feel lightheaded from the rush of blood both to his face and further south.

Kuwabara cursed mentally. Ok, he had not counted on this situation turning so fast on him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Alright, think of something yucky before you embarress yourself here, Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama pole dancing? Yeah, that'd make anyone-_

The train of thought was de-railed and his eyes snapped open when he felt her nose bump against the side of his face. When had she gotten so close?

"Ya missed a spot this mornin' when ya shaved, I be tinkin', dathúil. Ya be havin' a lil patch of stubble here, so I be seein'," her nose touched the spot again, her exhale fanning against the skin of his cheek.

He did shiver then, uncertainty gripping him tighter than the hold he had on her arms. Her scent was stronger now, electricity laced with something sweeter, but just as crisp, like apples. It kept him still, unsure how to react to this kind of situation. Carawyn was acting in a way that he hadn't been prepared for and his body was telling the tale.

"What are you up to, Cara?" his voice was gravelly, more like a growl and it surprised him. He didn't think it could have gotten any lower than it already was.

"Isn't it obvious what I be up to, as ya be sayin'? I be distractin' ya and I be tinkin' tha I be doin' a pretty good job at it too," she pulled back enough to look him in the eye with a grin.

Her laugh was quiet and he shook his head at her. "That's not playin' fair."

"Neither was ya knockin' me down outta tha tree behind ya, now was it?"

Alright, he could concede that point.

"Fine, here," he let her arms go, but wasn't sure where to put his hands now, so he just put his arms behind his head again.

But Carawyn wasn't moving from his lap. Instead, she leaned back, away from him and he let out a silent breath of relief. She put her hands at her sides, tilting her head to regard him with a puzzled expression and wide eyes. He frowned at her before sliding his gaze to the grass again.

"What? You can move now, ya know."

"Aye, tha I be knowin', but I be wonderin' sometin'."

"Huh? What's that?"

"How come ya not be taken' advantage of yer tactic? Ya could have been kickin' me arse from here to the Makei if ya had been wantin' to."

He didn't answer her, his eyes firmly resting on the ground to her left. They locked with hers when she cupped his cheek with her small hand, making him look at her. Carawyn's ears wiggled and she grinned.

"Ah, I see. It would be against ya code to be fightin' me like tha. So we be back at this here dilema, then," her thumb stroked across his cheek and he tried to stop the blush from coming back, " Well, we be seemin' ta be at an impasse, so I be seein'. Are ya gonna be makin' me resort ta more underhanded tactics?" she teased him.

"More underhanded than what you just pulled a minute ago?" He gave her a suspicious look and shifted on the ground uncomfortably. He wasn't certain he wanted the answer to that question, especially when her grin widened.

Her other hand came up, cupping his face and he felt all the air rush out of his lungs. How did her hands become that soft all of a sudden? He closed his eyes to stop the rising tide of sensations that were bombarding him. When he opened them again, he realized that his hands had settled on her hips. Apparently his body was a couple steps ahead of his brain at the moment. That wasn't a good sign. He tried to think of something to say, some way of turning this to his advantage. She had told him that this was a tactic, a way to circumvent his code. Didn't she understand that his code was what had made him a man?

When her thumb brushed against his lower lip, it sent a electric bolt straight through his blood and short-circuited his thoughts. He felt his heart rate increase and his breath caught. Then again, as a man, his resistance to a pretty girl touching him and sitting in his lap was only so strong. Noting that she had gotten his attention, her hands slid down his neck to rest on his bare shoulders again, the sensation of her palms sliding against his skin causing goosebumps to pebble. Kuwabara's eyes met hers and he felt a jumble of thoughts try to form at what he saw in them. This may have been a strategy, but she was affected too. Something about the way she looked at him, with her full lips slightly parted-

Experimentally, he lifted his hand away from the curve of her waist to touch a finger to her cheek and her breathing hitched. Oh yeah, she was feeling something too. To his surprise, she started speaking, her tone husky.

"As ya be clearly seein', there be more than one way to be kickin' someone's arse, so I be sayin'."

With that, she dropped her hands and easily slipped from his grasp, the muscles in her legs flexing as she hopped back. Carawyn landed easily on her feet, her ears wiggling as she gave him a wide grin. Kuwabara took another deep, calming breath. His heartbeat was barely beginning to slow as he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Heh, I can see that. You didn't get around my code, though. And you didn't make me abandon it either."

She held up her slender hands, still grinning.

"So ya be sayin', so it be true. But, considerin' tha I had been holdin' yer head between me hands, I be tinkin' that I coulda been takin' it off if I'd have been havin' the urge and, whew, thatta woulda been a shame, so I be tinkin'."

She was talking fast, almost as fast as Jin's normal and it made his suspicions surface again. Maybe it was more than just tactics. The thought made a warm bubble pop in his chest and he took a step forward, mentally shaking it off.

"You do, huh? Heh, I can't say I blame ya, I am pretty handsome."

Her eyes were glittering with mischief.

"So you are, dathúil. So you are. Now-"

She shifted her stance, her fists coming up in a guarded posture.

"Let's get past tha need to avoid a real fight with me, eh?"

He shook his head, his arms folding across his broad chest.

"No way, Cara. We have an agreement."

She was faster than he had been giving her credit for. Her fist rammed into his stomach, a wave of energy pulsing through his body with the impact and knocking him back. He slid a feww feet from her then quickly regained his balance. He glared at her, but she hadn't lowered her guard.

"Tha was a warnin'. The next one's gonna be much harder. Now, are ya gonna help us both improve," her left foot slid back and a smirk crossed her lips, "or am I gonna have ta be beatin' yer arse with yer own rules till ya get the idea?"

He straightened, letting out a breath. Kuwabara counted his heartbeats as she waited for his response. Finally, his eyes locked on hers with a grin.

"Fine. You want to get yer ass kicked, I guess I can only do as the lady asks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I promise; the gremlin confirmed it.**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be just a tad short, as its going to be the last peaceful one for a while. The plot is really going to start moving here in a bit. Please let me now what you all think! Anyhow, please, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was barely beginning to set as Kuwabara clutched at his side, the tick that had developed there a sharply defined ache. He'd needed this kind of training more than he cared to admit. He was bent over, one hand braced against his knee while the other massaged at the occasionally stabbing pain. His breath came in ragged heaves. When he glanced up he saw that Carawyn wasn't faring much better. Her hands were on her hips and she ducked her head to wipe the stinging sweat from her eyes on her bicep. Her lips were parted as she gasped in air, her skin deeply flushed from the nearly two straight hours of sparring.

It had been brutal, bruises already forming along her bare arms. If he looked down, he would have seen that he didn't have any room to talk. The skin across his abdomen was turning an ugly shade of mottled black and blue. He noted that several of them were in the shape of small fists. Strength might not have been her greatest asset, but she could cause enough damage if she was backed into a corner. His eyes narrowed speculatively; he doubted that there were many situations that she would allow to push her that far. She pulled his attention back when she chuckled wearily.

"Yer faster than ya look, I be givin' ya that."

He let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

She tilted her head, strands of bright green clinging to her neck and face. Carawyn brushed them away with a careless flick of her fingers. The motion drew his eyes to the curve of her neck, noting the stretching of muscles as she tilted her head, her eyes drifting close. She hummed appreciatively, lacing her fingers together to crack her knuckles loudly.

"Aye, I bet," she said quietly, almost under her breath, before continuing in a wry voice, "I could use a shower."

Kuwabara straightened and bent his neck to the left, then the right with a dull pop as he rolled his massive shoulders.

"Yeah, you really could. I can smell ya from here."

He was grinning when she shot him a glare. Then her lips curved as she crouched low, her left palm flat against the grass.

"Fine, then I know ya won't be objectin' if I be headin' back now."

He blinked and she was already standing on a nearby tree branch.

"I'll be sure ta be leavin' ya some water. No guarantees tha it will be warm though!" she called as she took off.

Surprised, he took a couple of steps after her.

"Hey, that's not even remotely fair, Cara!" he yelled, his hand reaching over his head to stop her, but she had disappeared before her name left his lips.

He sighed, exhaling air hard as he lowered his hand to rub at the back of his neck. Shaking his head roughly, he shrugged and started the trek back to the compound.

His side was absolutely throbbing by the time he climbed the last step. As he stopped and leaned against the wall to catch his breath, he heard a rustling to his right. He turned to look and she stepped from the underbrush with a grin.

"Ya be too slow, dathúil," her tone was light, amusement lacing her voice and he grunted at her, too winded to comment.

She moved to stand next to him, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach. They said nothing for several moments as he fought to catch his breath. He _really _needed to start training like that again. Kuwabara didn't like to admit it, but he had had difficulty keeping up with her speed. His large frame had been to his advantage, her punches pounding into hard, resisting muscle, but the staggering number of them had eventually taken their toll. He winced, knowing he was going to be sore for a couple of days. Totally worth it, he thought with a grin.

He looked down at her, her head bent down studying the ground beneath their feet. She must have felt his eyes on her because she lifted her head, her gaze searching his for a moment. There was something flickering behind the cerulean irises, a thoughtfulness that caught him off guard. He was thrown even further off balance when she suddenly moved, standing in front of him and her fingertips brushed against the swollen marks her fists had caused.

"That's a beaut, to be sure," she murmured, her eyes softening. She looked up at him again and shook her head, "Yer a tank, ya know tha?"

Her fingers were gently probing the bruise just beneath his heart, a near miss on her part, and he found the gesture to be mightily distracting. He cleared his throat in order to find his voice again, shoving his hands in his pockets in the hope that it would make the itching in his palms quit.

"Yeah, that's something else I hear a lot," he answered with a dry chuckle.

She smiled up at him, the expression making his heartbeat increase just a little. She was so much smaller than he was. Not as short as Yukina, but the difference in height was still striking. Carawyn's figure wasn't as full, but her hips still had a curv—he brought himself up short. Not the place to be going right now.

Kuwabara jumped when he felt her energy flare and mild warmth started to radiate from her fingers into his skin. She laughed huskily.

"Relax, dathúil, I can perform minor healing if the need arises. It be a handy ting, to be sure."

She lowered her gaze and he noted how her teeth tugged at the corner of her mouth in concentration. He felt a flush creeping up his neck and he was suddenly quite thankful for the fading daylight. Her fingers moved to his side and he felt the aching tick that had been bothering him fade. Calloused fingertips skimmed his ribs as she lifted her hand to hover near his collarbone. Her palm lightly gripped his shoulder as healing energy warmed the other. She stood on tiptoes, her chest brushing his as she leaned into him and moved her hands over the large bruise.

Kuwabara felt a different heat curl in his belly as one of thighs bumped into his. He felt almost compelled to watch as her lip disappeared beneath the white sharpness of her canines and bit back the strangled noise at the back of his throat when she released it. He forced himself to close his eyes, fighting to keep his expression neutral as he attempted to think of anything else. Unfortunately, not looking at her only magnified the feel of her hands on his bare flesh.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt her step back, the warmth of her energy receding. He opened his eyes and met hers as she nodded to him with a small smile.

"There, ya might not be so sore in tha mornin', so I be tinkin'."

He swallowed hard as he tried to ignore the blood that roared in his ears, among other...areas. Not trusting himself to speak just then, he just nodded in agreement. Her smile widened, then covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Aye, well, I'll be goin' in now. See ya tomorrow then?"

He nodded again, quickly before finding his voice, which was rougher than he anticipated.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Night, Cara."

"Night. Don' be usin' all the hot water, eh?"

He nodded again and she waved tiredly towards him and strode through the archway leading into the courtyard. As soon as she was out of sight, Kuwabara let out the breath he'd been holding and his head bumped back against the stone. With a groan, he adjusted his trousers, the front of which had become significantly tighter than when he had arrived a few minutes before.

Kuwabara ran a hand through his hair, slamming it back against the wall in frustration. The woman was going to kill him if she pulled one more stunt like the ones she had today.

"Oh, boy," he muttered, shaking his head.

He really needed to get a grip. It wasn't like she was interested in him anyway. Muttering under his breath, he looked up at the newly revealed stars, but not really seeing them. He could still feel her fingertips against his skin, ghosting across his abdomen. Just the memory of her touch made the muscles of his stomach clench. Shaking his head roughly, he tried to banish the rememberance, but the warmth of her healing still lingered. He closed his eyes, but it didn't help. He could see her in front of him as if she was actually there, a look in her eyes that made the tightness in his groin worse.

Pushing off from the wall with a grunt, he strode into the temple and headed straight back through the corridor towards the bathroom. There was only one way he was going to get any sleep tonight. He could hear several voices drifting from the kitchen area, but he paid them no attention, preferring not to run into anyone just then. Cautiously, he knocked on the bathroom door.

When no one answered, he pushed it open and shut quickly, twisting the lock as he went. Shucking his sweaty clothes, he tugged the shower curtain closed as he turned the water on full.

Icy water blasted him as he braced his hands against the shower wall, cold rivulets tracing the muscles of his body and making him shiver. The sharp sting was a direct contrast to the gentle warmth of Carawyn's hands. The memory did little to alleviate his predicament and he leaned his forehead against the wall, one hand wandering down the muscles expanse of his stomach. His eyes drifted closed as an image of her fingers tracing the same path flashed in his mind's eye.

A low sound escaped him as he opened his eyes again and his other hand fisted against the tile. What was the harm at this point? The shower sure as hell wasn't doing him any good. He shut his eyes again and he could see her face looking up at him with a sultry glance, her bottom lip sliding from between her teeth, plump and glistening. He wanted to tug at that lip with his own teeth, to slip his palms down the soft lines of her spine to cup the sweet curve of her backside.

He could see her smiling softly at him, her long braid undone and spilling that gorgeous hair around her shoulders, the curling tips resting just above-

Kuwabara groaned again as his hand slid lower, his fingers closing around his steadily growing problem and stroking lightly. The heat pooling low in his belly coiled tighter as the rough pads of his fingertips rasped over the sensitive flesh. His grip tightened as his fingers became hers, skin like velvet ghosting over his length as the heat of her naked body pressed against him.

His breathing was ragged and he bit his lip as his strokes became firmer, faster. He could feel her thumb brushing over the tip, sending a bolt of fire rocketing through his veins. The tingling pressure in his gut spiraled down to his groin, his desire hanging heavy and tight between his legs. He could feel her lips pressing against his, soft and inviting before moving to whisper hotly in his ear.

The corded muscle of his arm trembled as he tumbled over the edge with a guttural moan, his big body shivering. Spent, he fumbled for the bar of soap and roughly cleaned himself before turning off the rapidly cooling water. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off and wrapped the linen around his waist.

Checking the hallway, he exited the bathroom and padded towards the room he had claimed for the time being. He opened the door, leaving it ajar as he tugged open the top drawer of the small dresser at the far side of the room. Dropping the towel and pulling on a clean pair of boxers, Kuwabara tossed back the covers on his bed and collapsed on the cotton sheets.

His body, and his mind, was exhausted. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow, too tired to give anymore thought to the green-haired demon and her increasingly distracting presence.

* * *

Carawyn murmured happily to herself as she sprawled over sun-warmed grass, stretching like a contented feline. Her back arched as she reached out with her legs, the muscles in her calves tightening before slackening pleasantly. The sun really felt too good on her skin. It was like sinking into a warm bath, only less damp.

It was logic she could get behind.

"Dangerously comfortable," she murmured, folding her hands behind her head for a pillow, her eyes closing.

A slender, cold touch was all it took to ruin her afternoon.

"I couldn't agree more," a quiet voice replied, the touch sliding along the skin of her neck before biting sharply.

Carawyn cracked open an eye, refusing to let the diminutive fire demon know that she had felt the sting of the blade's edge. Instead, she scowled at him, remaining still beneath his icy countenance.

"Glad to be seein' I make a good observation now and again. The same could be said of ya."

Hiei merely sneered down at her, flicking his blade away from her throat and over his shoulder.

"Need I lecture you on the necessity of being aware of your surroundings?" he asked and Carawyn idly shrugged.

"Naw, ya needn't be botherin' yourself, a sword on me neck makes a fine enough point."

She smiled crookedly at him, still feeling much too at ease to be bothered with rising to the bait. In a blur of movement, she was crouching on a large boulder nearby, her forearms resting easily on her thighs.

"But since ya be bringin' it up, I'll be keepin' it firmly in mind. Good day to ya."

She saluted him lazily and promptly took her leave, hoping that he would not pursue her to do or say whatever it was that had encouraged him to find her in the first place. He probably had just wanted to get under her skin; it seemed to keep him occupied when he wasn't training her brother.

Speak of the demon.

A rush of air blasted her as she leapt from branch to branch, nearly knocking her feet clean out from under her. She slipped, nearly tumbling to the ground, but out of instinct, she reached up and grabbed at the bough. Using her momentum, she swung back up and placed her palm against the trunk of the tree. Trucking stray green strands behind her ear, she glared at Jin as he came to hover just beside her, his ears wiggling and his ey es glimmering with humor.

"Wyn, my favorite sister, ya are, did ya be knowin' dat?"

Carawyn let out an irritated growl, her hand flying out to snatch at his ear and give ita hard yank. The redhead yelped, his balance lost and he dropped to the branch on his stomach, the breath knocked out of him.

"So I be knowin', for obvious reasons. Now, what be possession' ya to nearly be killin' yer only, sweet sister?"

"I...*huff*...I be killin' you?!" He wheezed, struggling up before sitting gingerly on the blood, straddling it.

"Aye."

He didn't argue further, rubbing at his sore abdomen and glancing up at her ruefully. A flash of violet caught Carawyn's eye and she turned her head to see Chu crouching in the tree opposite them.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, love. He don't know his own strength."

Her brow lifted as she folded her arms.

"So ya be takin' tha blame for him then?"

The tall man paled.

"Well now, I wouldn't be sayin' that."

She snorted derisively.

"I thought not."

* * *

The creature observed the trio of demons through the leafy screen of its hiding place. The female seemed to be scolding the wind master and durn other male, her bright eyes narrowed with anger. The wind master looked contrite, his palms spreading before him in a placating gesture as the taller one nodded vigorously. An exchange of harsh words and then the three vanished into the woods, heading, the creature assumed, towards the temple. A faint rustling was the only sign of its passage as it darted down the tree, crawling vertically like a great lizard. As soon as taloned feet touched earth, it was speeding through the underbrush, towards the mountains.

The wind whipped past jaggedly pointed ears, its dark scales a perfect camouflage within the thick foliage. It's passage went unheeded, as if the beasts of the forest simply n knew better than to impede its path. It's eyes were as swift as its feet, glancing in multiple directions before it stopped suddenly. It tasted the air, cold and crisp on its forked tongue. It turned its attention northward, tongue snaking out again, a raspy sound that whispered just at the edge of hearing. Something else scented the wind, a bite sharper than its own clawed master was closer than it had anticipated. That was fortuitous, it thought with a thinning of its lips, revealing slender fangs that dripped with saliva.

It had an interesting report to make.


End file.
